My Heart Belongs To You
by crazylily
Summary: SEQUAL TO WITH ALL MY HEART! back to the story, Lily and James were together when we left off, but now things have changed, darker and more wild! Read and Review!
1. Silent Tears

**_Sequal to With All My Heart_**

**_Read that first!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N: If you haven't read wthat story, do not continue, you will be lost :) **

**

* * *

**

_My Heart Belongs to You_

_Silent Tears_

"Sirius, please? Do it for me?" Lily Evans pleaded with Sirius Black. Her emerald eyes were shining with tears. Her fiery red hair was a mess, and Sirius had come down to comfort her.

"Lily I can't. I can't do this, you know I can't." Sirius pleaded looking deep into her eyes. She was pleading for him to give in. His gray eyes showed sorrow as well. Natalie had broken up with him a few days previous saying she needed a break. Sirius accepted it, but regretfully.

Lily was another story. She had just seen James with another girl. Keri Teri, to be exact. James and Lily had gotten into a fight and Lily went up to his dorm in Gryffindor Tower to apologize. When she got up there she found Keri on James' bed, and they were in a heavy snogging session.

Lily had run from the room crying. Sirius walked in and saw it, and ran out immediately, and followed Lily into the Heads dorm. He had to talk to her. He had to help James, but what he didn't expect was what was going on.

"Sirius… Please… I need this… I need to get over him! He cheated on me! I need this!" Lily yelled at him. She was being honest; she needed Sirius, or someone who would be able to take her mind off James.

"Lily, please don't do this to me… I'm sure th…" Lily's lips cut off Sirius. Sirius was taken aback and didn't know what to do. Her kisses were filled with need and want. Also there was something else. Hurt. He could tell that what happened with James was more than Lily could handle. He didn't blame her to be honest.

Sirius tried to pull away, but Lily had her arms around his neck and was pulling him towards her. No girl had ever treated Sirius like this, he was always in control, and this wasn't any different.

That was a lie and Sirius knew it. He couldn't do this to James. They were best friends. James loved… no loves… He still does, he loves Lily. Sirius couldn't do this. He knew he couldn't. Yet he couldn't stop it. He couldn't resist Lily.

Sirius gave in; he stopped struggling and gave into Lily's needy kisses. He kissed her back and kissed her passionately. He pushed her up against the wall and continued to kiss her. He put her hands on her hips, but he vowed to himself that he wouldn't let this go any farther. He couldn't risk it.

Lily was doing a lot of thinking. She didn't know why she was making out with Sirius. She really didn't all she knew is that James had broken her heart, like she knew he would.

Though still in her heart she knew that she loved him dearly. So much had happened in the past two months. They were getting along so well. He was everything to her. They had had so much fun, and Natalie and Sirius were doing fine. Well then Voldemort killed Natalie's mum, she was devastated, and told Sirius she needed this time to herself. Lily knew she wouldn't freak when she found out why Lily was making out with the love of her life. They were best friends and they understood each other.

Lily realized nothing was like kissing James, especially not kissing Sirius. Sirius was said to be the best kisser at Hogwarts, but to Lily, he wasn't. To Lily, nothing was like kissing James, like the night in the rain.

_Flashback_

"_James? Why are you here?" Lily asked timidly. It had been the night that Natalie had found out about her mum. She hadn't seen her since they had gone to their muggle friend's house, but they had kept in touch. At this moment Lily had tears falling down her face. The clouds seemed to be crying harder than usual at the moment. Natalie had run to her dorm. Lily went outside to her favorite beach tree. She knew Natalie needed time. _

"_Cause Lily, when you are hurt, so am I. Want to tell me what happened?" He had responded pushing her hair out of her face and looking into her sparkling eyes. He sat down next to her and put a protective arm around her shoulder like he had done many times before. _

"_Vold…Voldem…Voldemort kil… killed her mum…" Lily said in between sobs. She was having trouble keeping from crying. James didn't respond, but he didn't need to. Lily just wanted him to stay close._

_They stayed there for what seemed like hours. Finally James spoke._

"_Lily, it's getting late, lets go inside." James spoke quietly._

"_James, there's one thing I want…" Lily started to say, but James cut her off with a long passionate kiss._

"_I love you James." Lily said after he kissed her. They walked back to the castle; James still kept his arm around Lily._

_End Flashback_

Yes, that was the most romantic thing that Lily would always remember, her first kiss in the rain.

She pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm so sorry Sirius. I shouldn't have made you do that." Lily said quietly. "It's just, I can't believe he was with that slut. I hate her Sirius… I hate her… I was going up there to apologize to him. I wanted him to know I didn't mean what I said." Lily rambled on to Sirius. She knew he would understand.

"It's okay Lily, I understand." Sirius said rubbing her back as tears began to fall down her face.

"I love him Sirius. I can't lose him. Not to that bitch, but I can't trust him now." Lily sobbed. She couldn't believe she was crying over a guy. She vowed she wouldn't, but it was too much.

"It's okay, don't worry, it will all work out." Sirius whispered in her ear. "Maybe it was just a misunderstanding." He continued trying to sound like he believed it. "I mean, maybe he just did what you did."

"But I had a good reason, I saw him cheating on me! It's not like it could've been someone else!" Lily said angrily.

"Relax, maybe it was something else, I don't know, but don't worry, we'll figure it out." Sirius said quietly in her ear.

Lily loosened up and relaxed, but still had shining tears falling down her face. Her emerald eyes showed hurt and betrayal in them, and all she wanted to do at the moment was die.

"Lily, what were you fighting about?" Sirius asked cautiously.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I was in a really good mood this week-end, and I had a sput of inspiration, and decided I needed to write a Sequal, and post it tonight! So here is chapter one, I hope you like it, it's going to be a little more intense, and less fluffy, but I won't be able to update every day, like every week, and the chapters are going to be about this lenghth, because i'm wicked buissy... but I had a great meet yesterday(i broke 2mins in the 200yard freestyle for the first time) so i decided i had to give you guys something to make you happy... so tell me what you think!**


	2. The Fight and Tears

_My Heart Belongs to You_

_The Fight and Tears_

Lily sighed out. Her eyes shined with tears. Why was she fighting with James? It was so hard to tell. It wasn't really her fault it wasn't his either. It was stupid and immature; it was about who else but Keri Teri and William Terret.

How that conversation came up you ask? Well quite simply.

Flashback 

"_Lily! It wasn't me! You should've known that from the start! I wouldn't ever do something like that!" James tried to explain to Lily. _

_They had been in the Room of Requirement the night before. Terret and Keri had once again tried to break Lily and James up, this time their plan was working. _

_Keri had cornered Lily and started telling her that she had been with James the night before, and they had been making out. Though in reality, this was not true. Terret had caught James and kept him busy for the duration of an hour or so, but Lily did not know this._

"_James! Don't lie to me! You were with her last night!" Lily said tears streaming down her face now. It was a river. James stepped closer to her to try and stop them. Lily was getting mad. "No James! Don't touch me! I hate you! I can't believe you could do that!" She screamed and ran out before James could react._

_Later that night had spoken to Remus who told her that he was with James that whole night. He couldn't have been with Teri. That was when Lily went to apologize. When it went wrong._

_  
End Flashback_

When Lily finished Sirius gave her a curious look. He didn't seem to understand. Something wasn't quite right.

"Lily, ever think that maybe that wasn't James?" Sirius said carefully. Lily looked at him with a look of utmost confusion. It had to have been James. He was making out with Teri. End of discussion, or that's what Lily believed.

"Do explain, I would love to hear this one!" Lily said sarcastically. Sirius ignored the sarcasm in her voice and went on.

"Well you see Lily, they're so intent on getting you and James to break up that its pretty ridiculous now. They've tried everything. Maybe this was just part of their scheme." Sirius suggested. It was farfetched, but what could she expect? It did come out of Sirius' mouth so of course it was farfetched.

"Sirius, it was James. It couldn't have been anyone else." Lily said rationally. Sirius gave her a look that clearly said, 'what are you? A muggle?' Lily gave him a questioning look.

"Polyjuice Potion." Sirius said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Lily gave a comprehending look.

"Then who was it Mr. Smart Guy?" Lily asked teasingly. She needed to laugh at something.

"Terret maybe… or Snape… or Malfoy… or someone else… I don't know!" Sirius said. Lily looked at him as if he were insane. Yet she loved the way his brain worked. That was something she would never have thought of.

"Sirius. I don't think so honestly. Though it is of course a possibility. I'm just so… hurt…" Lily confessed.

Sirius gave her a sympathetic look and put a comforting arm around her as she sobbed into his chest.

Lily hated crying, but this was the only thing she hated more. She didn't hate James, quite the opposite. She loved him, but she hated what he did to her. She was madly in love with him, and wouldn't do anything to ever hurt him, but he was hurting more. She was hurting him more than anyone ever could. Then Lily would ever let anyone before James.

James was the love of her life. She always knew that to love someone, you had to know how to hate the person first. If you can truly hate someone, but love the person at the exact same time, then you are in love. At least that was what her mother had always told her.

Only one person in the world could do that to her. James. She hated him so much right now, but still she wanted to be with him. In his arms, crying to him, and not Sirius.

"How do I get over him Sirius? I don't want to care about him anymore." Lily said, even though she knew she was lying. She couldn't take it she had to hate him; there was no way around it.

"I don't know, I don't think you can Lily. You love him, and nothing will change that." Sirius said with an airy tone. He was trying to sound calm and collected, but he was doing just as bad as she was if not worse.

"I hate this Sirius. I'm madly in love with him, and I hate him so much right now I could hex him to death." Lily said, tears running down her face. This was way to overwhelming. She didn't know what to do, how to handle it. Natalie couldn't help. Andromeda wouldn't know what to do, she was to busy with Remus.

"I know Lily, I know. It's okay it will all work out in the end." Sirius said trying to sound confident, though deep down he wasn't confident at all, he was feeling down trodden, and hurt, just like Lily was.

This was turning out to be a horrible mistake. She was going to die without James. She couldn't stand being without him, and she couldn't stand being with him. It was a no win situation, and she knew it all too well. She had to decide soon, did she want James, or did she not want him?

It was turning out quite hard hating him. She couldn't do it; she couldn't let herself hate him. She wanted to though, and that was the problem. She wanted to hate him with a burning passion, but she wanted to love him with that same passion, but right now, he had to believe she hated him.

Like it or not, she had to hate him. The more she hated him, the quicker he'd realize he loved her more than the wizarding world. She would become a muggle all over again if that's what it would take to have James, she didn't care. She would go to the end of the world and back, but the question now is would he?

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the lack of updating this week, it's been hectic. Practice till 7monday and tuesday... wendsday same thing, except my siister injured her knee at practice adn strained the ligements and is out of the water for atleast 3weeks... so im upset about that. So after that, I had to wait on her hand and foot, cuz she is in a full leg cast, and can't bend her leg... then on top of that thursday i had a swim meet,and we won, and did really well, but i was upset... then 2night i had to play at the football game after practice. So I got home like an hour ago, and finished writing this chapter... which i apologize cuz its so short! but it's the best i could do this week... I have to go now, so review! thanks to all who did! I'll trie and post again this week-end, but i wont gaurentee it cuz i gots a lotta home work! **

** 3**

**Crazy Lily**


	3. What Happend?

_My Heart Belongs To You_

_What Happend?_

"No, no Keri! What the hell!" James yelled out at her with anger in not only his voice, but in his eyes. They weren't soft and warm like they usually were, but cold and hurt. He hadn't notice Lily walk in before, luckily for Keri.

Keri gave him a blank look, like she had no idea. Then smirked. "Well you see James, I saw you and Lily fight, then I came up here to comfort you, and you told me to leave. Then told me not to, then you kissed me, and I kissed you back." Keri explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world. James didn't understand that, he definitely didn't do that. The last thing he remembered was eating dinner in the great hall with Lily the night before. He that was the last thing he remembered.

Now he was sitting in his dorm with Keri Teri, ultimate bitch extraordinaire. Making out with her non-the less. This just wasn't making sense. Why would he be fighting with Lily? Why would he kiss Keri? He didn't get it.

"I did nothing of the sort!" James argued against her. He had a puzzled look clearly plastered on his face, like the look of a person who had seen their house after a disaster struck. It was as if the world had ended, but in James' world, without Lily, he had no world.

"Yes you did James. Then you told me you wanted to be with me and not her!" Keri said triumphantly. Their plan wasn't working quite right.

"No Keri, don't ever believe that, I need to go, I need to find Lily, and Sirius, and think." James said and stormed out of the room. The twister was coming and everyone knew it when James walked into the common room.

James walked over to Remus who was studying at a nearby table and spoke. "Have you seen Lily?" He said in a flat tone.

Remus gave him a concerned look. "I wouldn't go looking for her." Remus said with a frown on his usually hansom and happy face. James gave him a weird look. "Last time I saw her she ran out of here with tears streaming down her face, and Sirius following close behind." Remus told him finally.

"Do you know why she was crying?" James asked after he comprehended what Remus had just said.

"I'm not sure, but she came out of the boys dorm, and last I saw you headed up to the boys dorm closely followed by Teri, so I don't know." Remus replied.

The look on James' face was horrific; it was as if he had just been slapped in the face. Remus gave him a sympathetic look, and then he ran out of the common room heading for the Heads' Dorm.

James gave the password ("Tart cakes"), which had changed quite recently and walked in to find Sirius sitting alone in the common room. He stood up at the sight of James.

"Where is she?" James said immediately to his best friend. Sirius gave him a stone cold glare that told him to back away. James began to protest. "I didn't know what was going on Sirius! I swear!" James pleaded. Sirius just kept up with the glare.

"She doesn't want to see you." Sirius said in a big brother like voice. He wasn't going to let him hurt her again. He couldn't, plus, he didn't want to think what would happen to him when James found out that he had kissed Lily.

"She has to Sirius. I didn't know what I was doing! I swear to it!" James pleaded with his best friend.

"You hurt her James. You really severely hurt her, and I won't let you hurt her anymore. Just stay away for now." Sirius said sternly. James knew it was pointless to argue so instead he just sat on the couch with his head in his hands and broke down. Sirius wouldn't give in, they were best friends, true, but Sirius cared about Lily and told James he'd hurt him if he ever hurt Lily, and this dam well was hurting James.

Sirius looked at him oddly. It wasn't like James to be hurt by Lily, or to cry over anything. Maybe he wasn't lying.

"I need to go and speak to Lily. Stay down her James, I'm warning you, and she won't hesitate to hex you. Trust me." Sirius said in a stern voice. James just nodded as Sirius walked away.

Sirius walked to Lily's door and knocked on it. "Lily it's me, come open it please." Sirius said quietly when she didn't respond.

"It's open." She said in a raspy voice.

Sirius walked in to see pictures spread out along her floor, and her sitting in the middle. Sirius looked around at some of the pictures. They were of him, Lily, James, Remus, Natalie, and Andromeda over the summer, and one odd one of James when he was in first year. Sirius didn't ask questions.

"James is in the common room, he wants to speak to you Lily." Sirius said coyly, not wanting her reaction.

"No." Lily said flat out. Sirius didn't protest her answer but instead sat down. He took out one particular picture from James' house.

It was one that Natalie had taken when Lily wasn't paying attention. She was sitting on James' lap out by the pool. That was the day it had all began. They left for just long enough.

"I can't speak to him." Lily said while watching Sirius. "I can't I don't want to. It hurts too bad." Lily said holding back the tears that were shining in her hurt green eyes.

"I know Lily, but I think he was under a spell." Sirius told her coyly, he knew she wouldn't believe him, but it was worth a shot.

"Sirius, I don't want to here it. Right now I need to think, I need him to leave me alone. Do tell him that too." Lily told him quietly. She didn't want to talk about him or know him, but she wanted his picture to remind her of him. It didn't make sense to her at all, but it didn't have to, it's what she wanted.

"Okay, I'll tell him, but you know you can't avoid him forever?" Sirius told her sternly. He wasn't going to let them fall apart this easily, but he knew Lily needed her space. "And I think you'll find he was under a spell." Sirius said after Lily nodded, then he exited the room.

Lily was left with her thoughts. She didn't understand why she wouldn't believe it. She knew she didn't want to hate him, or be hurt by him. But she also didn't want to let herself get too close. Maybe that was the problem. She was getting to close and wanted this to happen.

No, that wasn't it. She wanted to be with James for an eternity. She had to be. It was destiny. But then again, she never wanted to speak to him again.

This was too confusing for her. She needed to sleep. With that she went to bed for an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So who loves me for updating so quickly? Hm? So after I posted last... I don't remember when that was... last night maybe? Yeah Last night... well this morning I had practice... and we had to run a mile for time me and this other girl went like 8:54(she went a 52 cuz she does track) and we beat everyone by 2minutes minimum... Then I came home and slept for nearly 5hrs... then ate dinner... did most of my homework. then I decided to write this chapter. Which was surprisingly easy to write considering I didn't know what I wanted to happen next. Whether it was Polyjuice or what. So I guess this way might work... Not sure yet though... I hope you like this chapter... I'm loving all the reviews you guys are leaving! keep them coming, if I have like 30 by tomorrow I'll update again this week-end to hold you all over for the week! so please review! **

**Love Always**

**Crazy Lily**


	4. Bedtime and Remeberence

_My Heart Belongs to You_

_Bedtime and Remeberence_

"Its pointless mate, she doesn't want to talk to you. She says she can't." Sirius said when he got down to the common room. He wasn't enjoying being the messenger for his friends. He didn't want to hurt either of them, but he didn't want to be in the middle of their fight.

"Why?" James asked out of nowhere. "Why won't she speak to me? She should know I would never do something like that to her. She is the love of my life. My Lily flower, my sun in the heart of a storm, the light at the end of the tunnel, she's the world to me, and so much more. Hell! I would join Voldemort if that's what she wanted!" James went on as if Sirius wasn't in the room.

Sirius knew he wouldn't go quite that far, well he didn't believe he would. Then again, he never believed Lily and James would go out, or that James would cheat on Lily. So he assumed a lot of weird things could happen.

Meanwhile James was still rambling on.

"I waited so long for her. I wanted to be with her so bad it hurt, finally I get her, and I screw up without realizing it! I'm such a stupid, arrogant, bullying prat!" James screamed.

Lily was lying in her bed, awoken again by memories of James that were running through her head.

She sighed as she heard James ramble on. What she wouldn't give to be with him right now, to tell him it was all okay, that she didn't care, that all she wanted was to be with him. Though her heart said that was what must be done, her head told her not too. He cheated on her that was the end of the discussion. After all it was what had to be done.

Then Lily thought to herself. _Maybe he wasn't doing it at his own will; maybe he wasn't lying, or cheating. _Yes, that was what Lily wanted to believe after all, he probably wouldn't break down like that if he cheated on her.

Lily stomped out the idea though; he was doing it so she would think that. Well boy was he wrong. He wouldn't get away with this! Not for a long time.

"It is getting late, go to bed." Sirius said to James. "I'm sleeping here; to make sure you don't try to go annoy her." He said firmly. Lily vaguely heard James get up and the door across from her room slam.

Lily couldn't help but smile. Sirius was such a 'big brother' to her. He always said he'd hurt James if he ever hurt her. She didn't really believe it, but apparently Sirius was hurting James like he promised. Also she imagined the look upon James' face when he'd see her the next morning, all prim and proper.

No! She wouldn't be prim and proper. She'd put on an unforgettable show. Yes that was it; she'd make him regret ever knowing her. That was the plan.

Lily lay in bed for many more hours before she finally drifted off into sleep again, but minutes later, her alarm clock went off.

Lily slowly awoke from her uneasy sleep and went to take a nice hot shower. James was not up yet, so she was able to sit there and think for many minutes before she heard someone at the door. It was James.

Lily looked and saw it was locked with her secret charm that no one could break except Natalie. So Lily slowly got out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around her. She grabbed the clothes she had picked out for the day.

A leather skirt with a slit up the side, it went just above her knee. She wore a tight white shirt that had a V cut, and her favorite shoes. She decided to let her hair dry naturally, and then put on some light make up.

She walked out into her room and unlocked the door to the bathroom, then proceeded to lock her room with the same charm.

It was a Saturday, and a Hogsmeade weekend. So Lily went out and met Sirius in the common room after putting on her Diamond L necklace that her mother had given her for her sixteenth birthday.

"Do I want to know?" Sirius asked when he saw Lily. She replied with a smile and a shake of the head. "Then would you like to go?" He asked she nodded and they walked out of the common room.

They met up with Remus in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"What happened last night?" He said once he saw them. He was sitting by himself in the seats that the group of six would usually occupy.

"Long story, but to make it short, James and Keri were snogging, and Lily here saw, ran out crying. I comforted her. James shows up, wants to speak to Lily, she won't let him." Sirius said before Lily could answer. Lily gave Sirius an uneasy look, and he just gave her a reassuring smile.

"He didn't?" Remus looked to Lily who nodded feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. She hated to admit it. "But last night, he came down about ten minutes after you two left the common room, and he didn't know what was going on, I was surprised to see he knew were he was." Remus said with a look of utter confusion on his face.

"Leave it Remus, Lily doesn't want to talk or think about it." Sirius said and gave him a small wink. He understood this to mean, drop it for now, and figure it out later, then devise an unstoppable plan to make them fall madly in love again.

"Okay Sirius. C'mon, let's go to Hogsmeade." Remus replied, and they got up and walked off to the grounds to get to Hogsmeade. Though the sun was shining as bright as five thousands suns, Lily's mood felt like a downpour of pointless hope. The light breeze of the day just depressed her with memories from when she was with James outside on cool dark nights, and the blue sky reminded her of how blue the sky was when they first saw each other on the train ride in first year. A day Lily Evans wouldn't soon forget.

* * *

**A/N: I know the chapters are short, but it's the only way i can update on a regular basis, now i said i wanted 30reviews and i'd update today, but I only have 26... so you're lucky... I just wanted to update, maybe on like wendsday i'll try and update again, i can work on the story in my freetime at school... I just have get everything done... **

**okay, i know there are errors in spelling, and grammer, and here's my answer: I don't have a beta, cuz it already takes me a while to update, and because i don't proof read because i don't have time to, so i apologize for that, and the shortness, but its what i have to do to get stuff posted... so bear with me! please!**

**Review!**

** 3 Crazy Lily**


	5. The Three Broom Sticks

_My Heart Belongs To You_

_The Three Broom Sticks_

Lily, Sirius, and Remus walked into Hogsmeade together, Lily had a frown on her face, Sirius had an unreadable expression on his face, and Remus just looked as if he wanted to desperately say something, but couldn't get it out.

It was not the greatest of days, the sun had gone down, and the sky was now reflecting Lily's mood. Storm clouds covered the once pleasant sky; they were the same stormy gray as Remus' once happy eyes that were now cold and hard.

He didn't want anyone to know how he was feeling. Truth be told, him and Andromeda were not getting along too well. He couldn't tell anyone, or let anyone know. He knew he had to stay strong for Sirius, James, and Lily. They were hurting more than anyone.

"So where would you two like to go?" Remus asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. It wasn't like he was really annoyed, but he knew what he needed to do, just as Sirius knew.

"Honey Dukes." Lily said offhandedly. Good it was working just as planned. James was supposed to meet Remus there. This was going to be too easy.

So the trio walked over and into Honey Dukes. It was packed with many Hogwarts students; in the back corner Remus could see James.

"I'll be right back, I need to go find something." Remus said with a small smile and walked away. Sirius gave him a worried look but let him walk away without question.

"C'mon Lily, let's go find some sweets." Sirius said. They walked around and Lily grabbed as many different kinds of chocolate as she could find. Her sister once told her that chocolate was a girl's best anti-depressant. So she just decided that she would have to try that.

After Lily and Sirius paid for all their sweets they walked out into Hogsmeade. It seemed that Lily had forgotten the Remus had been with them, because she didn't bother to ask where he was. So the plan went on.

The silently walked the streets of Hogsmeade till they got cold, then they walked into the Three Broom Sticks, and got a table towards the back.

"How are you holding up?" Sirius asked with concern written on his face, but his eyes weren't readable. He couldn't let her know anything. He was too worried about plan A. He just wanted it to work out right.

"Not great, but it's okay. Hey Natalie!" Lily said as she saw her friend walk in, this wasn't part of the plan, but whatever. Sirius wasn't going to let her bug him. He smiled when she sat down.

"Hi Lily, Sirius." She said nodding to each. "How are you two? And where is James?" She asked noticing the missing part of the perfect couple.

"Probably running off with Teri somewhere." Lily said bitterly. Natalie gave her a very peculiar look, and when Lily didn't respond she turned to Sirius.

"Lily saw James snogging Keri, but he has no recollection of going up there with her and telling her everything she told him, but lily doesn't care, and won't speak to him." Sirius told her in a whisper. She looked mortified.

James and Lily were over? James cheated on Lily? When did this happen? It didn't make sense. Wow, she had to start paying more attention.

"Sorry to here that?" Natalie said in a questioning voice and took a seat next to Sirius. He shifted uncomfortably, but didn't ask her to move though.

"How have you been Natalie?" Lily asked because she didn't want to talk about James.

"Sad, depressed, in somewhat of the same state you are." Natalie said. "Well except I screwed up on a whole different thing." Natalie added with a sad look over at Sirius. Sirius didn't know how to react to this, but wasn't about to try to. "Sirius. I'm sorry for it all I kind of screwed up. I realized last night, while in my room, that I screwed up one of the best things that ever happened to me. So please forgive me." Natalie said with a sad look on her face.

"Natalie, now I need time to think. I can't handle this right now." Sirius said sadly. "Hey Remus, over here!" Sirius yelled out spotting Remus, Andromeda, and to the dismay of the majority, James.

"Hey you guys, what's going on?" Remus said as he sat down next to Natalie, Andromeda took the seat next to him, leaving the only seat available next to Lily, so that's where James was sitting. He was glad for their game, but Lily as not happy about it.

"Nothing much here Remus. How about you guys?" Sirius said politely, but Remus could tell he was tense. Something else was up, but they were to busy with Lily and James currently.

"Nothing, just boringness." Remus replied. The rest had stayed silent.

The table was tense from all of the relationship problems.

"I can't handle this, I need to go. I'll see you all later. Bye." Lily said, her eyes welling up with tears. She ran out of the Three Broom Sticks, and didn't stop running until she was back into the Head's Dorm. There she broke down into silent tears without thinking.

"Well that didn't go to well." Natalie said slyly. She understood what was going on instantly, but reframed from saying anything.

"Why won't she listen to me? I didn't know what I was doing!" James said in an exasperated tone. They could clearly tell that he did not like this.

"James, let me talk to her, I'm her best friend. She'll here me out. But first, I need to know what really happened." Natalie said calmly and clearly.

"Well you see…" James went into the whole story of not knowing where he was or what he was doing after they saw each other. He didn't remember the fight, or meeting Lily in the Room of Requirement. Natalie just nodded and got up from the table.

"Okay, let me go and talk to her. I think I know what is going on." Natalie said and walked out of the Three Broom Sticks, after asking the password to the Head's dorm that is.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so three updates in three days, cause i've been in a very weirdly inspired mood... I guess I just needed to distract myself... and writing was the way i was doing it... So you guys were rewarded with three chapters this weekend! It was so not planned... I'm going to try and post on wendsday, if not earlier, cuz my writers block has finally disinigrated.. and yes Lily and James will get back together soon... I just need it to be... interesting... yeah, so review, my goal is 50 reviews before i post again, but I'll bend and post after 45:) maybe earlier if i have it written, cuz i 3 you all!**

**Well I have to get going to bed... school in teh morning... i wanna wake up to some lovely reviews! so leave them!**

**Crazy Lily**


	6. Questions and Truths

_My Heart Belongs to You_

_Questions and Truths_

"Lily! Open the door! It's me!" Natalie yelled when she got into the Head's dorm. "Open this door or I'll open it for you!" She screamed when Lily didn't answer. After about a minute of silence Natalie could here Lily getting up.

Lily slowly opened the door and let Natalie in. "I don't want to talk about it." Lily said after closing the door. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her fire red hair was tangled and was messed up more than James' ever was. Natalie just gave her a pitiful look.

"He wasn't acting on his own free will." Natalie finally said. She didn't give Lily a sympathetic smile, as she usually would, but rather kept her face unreadable. Lily hated it when Natalie was like this; it meant she wasn't being completely honest about something. "James wouldn't be acting this way if he knew what he was doing, he wouldn't be crying or consistently talking about you it he had." Lily cut in. She had heard enough.

"Natalie, its not that I don't want to believe that, it's more that I'm afraid!" Lily finally yelled out. She had to tell someone.

"What do you mean Lily?" Natalie asked looking slightly confused.

Lily sighed. "I don't believe that he did it at his own free will, but I'm afraid to fall for him! I can't believe I did to begin with!" Lily screamed out. Tears were forming in her eyes again.

She loved James. She knew that, but she wasn't sure he felt the same way. Not after the argument they had, not after what she heard.

As if Natalie could read her mind she spoke. They were lying. James was never with Teri. He was with me we were working on a present for your birthday next month." Natalie said with a frown. It was supposed to be a surprise, and she wasn't to keen on giving it up. Or she didn't seem to be at least.

"What's your point? So what if James wasn't cheating? I'll always remember that sight! If I fight with him I won't be able to not remember what happened!" Lily cried out the tears were now falling from her once so gorgeous eyes. Lily saw a brief hint of a smile on Natalie's face through the tears, but it was gone by the time she looked back.

"Lily! I think Terret had him under the Imperius curse!" Natalie finally said, enjoying the look of paleness that came over Lily's face.

She couldn't believe it, James… under the Imperius curse? Not right under Dumbledore's nose! Surely not! No one could pull that off! Also Lily couldn't help but wonder why Sirius hadn't said anything. The pieces weren't fitting together.

Lily gave Natalie a cold hard stare, she was attempting to penetrate her mind, but she had blocked it. Something was seriously wrong; Natalie didn't block that stuff from Lily.

All of a sudden Lily's unlocked door burst open. "Stupefy!" Lily heard the familiar voice of Sirius scream. Lily watched as her 'friend' fell to the ground. "Did she hurt you?" Sirius asked while walking over to Lily and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"No, but what happened? She said James was under the Imperius Curse, and then, I got confused, and was about to ask her what she was on about when you came in." Lily said in one quick breath. She held onto Sirius so tight that he could barely breath that is till she looked over his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Lily…" James said his chocolate brown eyes showing concern and love. His jet-black hair was messier than was usual. He had a scared look on his ever so handsome face.

Lily let go of Sirius and stood in front of James. She looked at his appearance and frowned. He mustn't have slept the night before. He looked very stressed and upset.

"I'm sorry James. I just over reacted. I saw you and Teri, and it was like my worst nightmare realized."

Lily slowly walked to him and brought him into a tight embrace. James sent Sirius a huge smile. The plan had worked.

"I'm sorry James, I just over reacted. I saw you and Teri, and it was like my worst fear was realized." Lily said into his shoulder. She had tears in her eyes again. They had stopped falling when Sirius came in.

"It's okay Lily, don't worry about it." James whispered softly. There was a small knock on the door.

"Natalie?" Sirius said cautiously. He had a clearly confused look on his face, as did Lily and James who broke apart and looked over at the door, where sure enough, there was Natalie.

Lily always being the smart one looked over to where she was sure that she would find Natalie on the ground paralyzed, but when Lily looked it was not Natalie on the ground.

"What the hell?" The Natalie standing in the doorway said, following their gaze. "What is she doing here?" She asked.

"Well twenty minutes ago she was you." James said with a confused look on his face. It was clear to Lily, Sirius, and James what was going on.

"Me? How could she be me? I was sleeping in my room, and I woke up, and went to the common room where I was told that James had cheated on Lily and I came here to see Lily." Natalie said, still very much confused and shaken by it all.

Everyone stood quietly taking in what Natalie had said. Finally Lily spoke. "Exactly how long were you sleeping? Because this all started pretty early last night, the whole common room knew that I was upset." Lily spoke with a tight disposition. It wasn't too normal for Natalie to sleep that long.

"I'm not sure. I guess it was just after four. I had an early dinner, and went to the library, then left and went to sleep." The girl replied with a tortured look on her face.

"Wow Nat, that's really early." Sirius spoke up. He had a relived look on his face. The door then opened yet again.

"James, I grabbed it from your room, and then stole some from the Slugs secret stash." Remus said quickly while holding up a vile of clear liquid.

"Veriteseum?" Lily questioned with a concerned look on her face. She was speaking of the truth serum of course, and didn't understand why it was here. She also looked at Remus, he was always the reasonable one, not one to steal, and what was it that he grabbed from James' room? This was confusing Lily dearly.

"Yeah, we are going to sort this whole thing out now, but Lily, you are going to put something more covering on." Sirius said looking at Lily's revealing clothes, Lily blushed and looked at her clothes.

She walked to the closet and pulled on sweatpants and a sweater. "Better?" Lily asked when she faced the boys. They all nodded. "So who is taking the Truth potion?" She asked ready to get down to business.

"James, Teri, and Natalie." Sirius replied. Natalie and James nodded with understanding. "Now that that is settled, who would like to go first?" James raised his hand. Sirius conjured a cut of pumpkin juice, Remus put a drop of the potion in, and James took the glass and drank it all down in one gulp. James went into a trance.

"Are you James Potter?" Remus asked, clearly doing all the questioning.

"Yes." James replied in a monotone.

"Did you have a fight with Lily in the Room of Requirement yesterday afternoon?" Remus asked.

"No." James said.

"That's enough Remus, we know he didn't do the rest." Lily said aloud. Remus and Sirius exchanged a glance and nodded.

Sirius pulled out a vile of dark liquid from his pocket and gave a drop to James, he instantly snapped out of the trance.

"That didn't take very long." James said instantly.

"Lily heard enough to know." Sirius told his friend with a huge grin. Lily too was grinning happily at James, who gave Remus a curious look before grinning wider than anyone else.

"Yup! Yup!" Lily said. "Now, Natalie, I believe it's your turn." She continued. Natalie nodded and took the Pumpkin juice that Sirius offered her.

"Are you really Natalie Keri?" Remus asked when Natalie went into the same trance James had been in. Natalie nodded. "Where were you yesterday afternoon?" Remus asked this time Natalie spoke.

"I was helping James with Lily's birthday present?" Natalie replied in the same monotone that James had had minutes before hand.

"When did James leave?" Remus asked.

"Around four, he was going to meet Lily for dinner." Natalie said.

"What did you do when James left?" Remus asked with a note of concern in his voice. Sirius looked uneasy.

"I went up to the library to study." Sirius let out a sigh of relief, but to his dismay she went on. "I saw Sirius sitting in a back corner, so I went to speak to him." Sirius let out a sigh of relief again, and Remus asked the next question.

"What happened when you left the library?"

"I went up to my dorm where I found a cupcake from Lily. I ate it, and fell asleep and didn't wake up till late today." Natalie said.

"Give her the antidote." Lily said. Sirius gave it to Natalie, and Lily went on. " I didn't leave that cupcake." Natalie nodded, as did everyone else. "Let's give it to her." With that Sirius gave Teri the last of the potion.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, i know it took a bit for me to update, but that's cause I took a long time to write this chapter. I wrote it throughout school this week and had to type it up,and i was wicked tired last night when i started typing it, and i was going to post it earlier, but then i fell asleep and didn't wake up tilll it was time for dinner... n'yway, enough excuses... next chapter... the whole truth... Review please! I'll update soon, but I only have like 49reviews :( which isnt up to par, then again its a sequal... n'way... peace**

** 3 Crazy Lily**


	7. The New Girl

_My Heart Belongs to You_

_The New Girl_

"Your kidding right? That didn't really happen, did it?" Halo Enervet said to Lily Evans in Lily's dorm room. It was the day before Christmas break, and Lily was sharing stories with her new friend. She had moved over from America, and Lily was in charge of showing her around. Then again, that had been a month ago, just after Lily's birthday, and they had instantly become friends.

"Oh it really happened. I couldn't believe I almost thought he cheated on me. It was so ridiculous!" Lily told her. The door opened.

"What was ridiculous my love?" James asked, coming in with Natalie, Andromeda, Sirius, and Remus. They had all instantly become friends with Halo, and now the seven where virtually inseparable.

"That night, you know, Terret and Teri, the whole horrible ordeal, framing Natalie, you cheating on me, yeah that lovely scene." Everyone laughed at Lily's explanation. It was amazing how stupid the scheme was to begin with.

"I know I can't believe Teri thought she could get away with that. It was so ridiculous!" Natalie said aloud. "Seriously. Pretending to be me? It doesn't work that way, these guys knew it wasn't me the second she left the Three Broomsticks!" She said with a smile. It was true, that was a fact.

"So wait, let me get this strait. Terret put James under the Imperius curse, then he told James to go after Teri, but Andromeda noticed and hexed Terret till he couldn't hold the curse on James anymore. He noticed. Left, she turned into Natalie using the Polyjuice Potion, and then tried to get at Lily before anyone else could." Halo said, looking for a right on confirmation.

"Yeah, ridiculous, we know." Sirius said.

"Yeah, what did they think we were, stupid?" Andromeda said. She loved remembering cursing Terret.

"Wow, I know, but lets forget about that horrible memory! Lets do something fun, or sleep, because tomorrow we're all going to my house for the break!" James said aloud. Everyone cheered about this.

"Yeah, I can't wait, lets get some rest." Lily said lying down on James' shoulder. They were sitting in the Heads' common room. Lily had had a lot of thinking to do, but she fell right back for James instantly after nearly losing him.

"Okay, night y'all." James said and they all instantly fell asleep.

_Narrator: "Okay, I guess you might be a little lost right now. I was in a flash back, the lovely… No wait, the horrible memory of that fair afternoon. So for your questions, here are the answers:_

"Lily and James got back together instantly after the incident. James did eventually find out about Lily and Sirius' snog, but he laughed about it, after all, he was the one who told Lily it would be okay.

"_As for Sirius and Natalie. They did get back together eventually. They made up and worked it all out. Sure it took a bit, but it all worked out for a while. _

"_Yeah, I said for a while. Then Natalie and Sirius had a little fight, but they're still friends. They just don't go out anymore. Neither could commit to it. Neither was ready for a serious relationship. Or that's what they claimed._

"_Okay, so I'll shut up now and get back to the story." _

The next morning everyone woke up early in frenzy, they had all slept in the Head's common room; it was one of their favorite things to do.

"James your parents are picking us up, right?" Halo asked unsure of how to act. She had never met the Potters.

"Yup, they're going to pick us up from Kings Cross. Hopefully we'll take the short way back." James said with a wink at Sirius.

"What are you two on about?" Lily asked.

"Three." Remus said calmly.

"Okay, Melody and Harold work at the ministry, so they sometimes… apperated the car over to their house. Saves us a lot of time see." Sirius said with a grin.

"Ah, very cleaver, and naturally no one catches on because your parents work at the Ministry, oh the lovely corruption of our government." Lily said sarcastically, but was still smiling.

"Yeah, our Ministry is corrupt, what else is new?" Natalie said. It was true, and everyone knew it.

"Nah, the American Government, and Ministry are wicked corrupt. Come on, Richard Nixon. How pathetic is he? Hopefully he'll be out soon though. He's going to be impeached soon." Halo told them. They all laughed. They knew of the corruption in the United States government system. The Ministry there was quite bad too. They had no idea how much worse it could get though.

"That's so true." Lily said.

"All students who are leaving for the break please report to the entrance hall now to be taken to Kings Cross Station." A voice, presumably McGonagall's announced throughout the school.

"We better get going!" James said cheerfully, clearly in the Christmas spirit!

He wasn't the only one either. It seemed everyone there was in a good mood. Lily and James were happily dating. Sirius was happily snogging random girls. Natalie had a significant other that no one knew about. Lily had James. Andromeda had Remus, and Halo, well she was working her way around the school. Meeting new people.

Overall the year was going great for everyone, but right now, no one cared about what was going on around the world, or about Voldemort, it was Christmas time, and Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Natalie, Andromeda, and Halo, were off for a wonderful, or not so wonderful Break.

So as the snow fell around them while boarding the Hogwarts Express, Lily smiled her with the shine of a star. Halo showed her best red outfit, which fit her curves perfectly; she was tall and lean, and looked like a model. Her Soft silver eyes matched her platinum hair perfectly, and she was coming up to being one of the most sought after girls in the school, mainly because she was single.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, quick update, short chapter. Hope I answered some questions. I had some fun with this chapter. I didn't know how to write Keri's truth potion out, so this was how i decided to do it. I like Halo, I loved that name from when I used it before. lol, Anyway, I hope questions were answered, the ending was a little, long, but that's okay, i wanted to explain some stuff, i think. yeah Review! Please? I'm getting depressed, i dont think many people like this story... so yeah... review if you do! please? i'm going to put something in With All My Heart to say that this is up... yeah, okay, peace!**

** 3 Crazy Lily**


	8. Not Again

_My Heart Belongs to You_

_Not again_

"Wow James, your house is amazing!" Halo said when they walked into James' house.

"Thanks I guess." James said with an air of hearing this over and over again.

"James honey, is that you?" Melody called from the kitchen. She walked out and saw James and ran to him and gave him a hug. "Sirius, Remus, Lily, Natalie, Andromeda, how is all of you?" She said hugging each of them in turn. "And you must be Halo?" She asked. Halo nodded. Melody smiled. "I'm Melody Potter, James' mother." Melody told her.

"Hello Mrs. Potter." Halo said politely shaking her hand.

"Oh dear, no call me Melody please." James' mother said. "Harold! The kids are here!" She screamed up the stairs after speaking to Halo.

"Coming Melody." In mere seconds Harold was coming down the stairs. "Hello kids? How are you? Sorry, but Melody, we have to go. Ireland. Attack. Dumbledore just flooed with information. Must leave as soon as possible." Harold said he spoke quickly and was out of breath when he got downstairs.

"Oh, are you serious?" Melody said. "Sorry kids, we have to go pack and get out of here, you kids know what to do and where to go. James I sent the house elves shopping earlier, they should be back in about an hour with food. They'll make you lunch. Stay out of trouble, and we'll right you when we know when we're coming back. So sorry about this, we wish we could say." Melody said while running up the stairs to her room. "We love you!" She finished.

As James' mother ran out of sight he went and sat down on a couch.

"I hate him." James simply said when Lily sat down net to him. "Sirius, take them all to their rooms, girls are in the same place they were last time. Halo's room is next to Andy's." James said. Sirius just nodded and him and Remus showed the girls where to go.

"Are you okay James?" Lily asked in a concerned voice.

"No." James replied flatly. Before Lily could speak he went on. "I hate it how Voldemort consistently attacks when I'm home, I swear if there weren't so many protections on this house I would be dead by now." James said tonelessly.

"Don't say that James. We wouldn't ever want you to die. You're too special." Lily said to him. She gave him a tight hug. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll be back soon." Lily said comfortingly.

"Thanks Lils, I hope your right." James said and gave her a small kiss. "I love you Lily Evans." James whispered in her ear.

"I love you too James Potter." Lily replied quietly.

"Hey love birds! You coming or what?" Sirius yelled down the stairs. "We've got some catching up to do!" Sirius yelled.

"Be up in a minute or two!" James replied, and then laughed. "Catching up? We've been away from them for like ten minutes." James said in a joyful voice. He loved having Lily back to himself. It had been so shaky for a while he had been afraid it would never come out right.

"I know, Sirius is so stupid sometimes." Lily said laughing aloud with him. He wasn't the only one who was happy. Lily was madly in love with James too. It wasn't a question anymore. She knew how to hate him, and how to love him. It was perfect.

"C'mon Lil, let's go Lil, they might start to think things." James said with his trademark smirk on his face.

"Yeah, imagine that, them thinking stuff about us. Wonder where they would get that idea." Lily said sarcastically.

"Ms. Evans, what is that supposed to mean? We wouldn't ever do anything stupid." James said in a sarcastic voice.

"No never!" Lily replied then in a whisper said. "Want to hide?" She said giggling.

"Yeah!" James replied in a whisper back while also laughing slightly.

So Lily and James ran and hid in a secret room.

"BOO!" They heard when they ran in. Lily and James jumped. "Ha, ha! That was great! You should've seen your faces!" Sirius said barking out with laughter.

"Sirius, how the hell did you know about this room?" James asked controlling his breathing finally.

"When we were in like first year and I came over we found it together, remember?" Sirius said in a mock hurt voice.

"Oh yeah… that was the time you we were running from that girl… what was her name again… Jillian? Yeah, Jill, that's right." James said, aloud. They both burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked, apparently not seeing what was so funny about being chased by a girl.

"My cousin Jill has a major crush on Sirius! Though she lives in New York, so she only visits once a year." James said to Lily who realized how funny it really was. "Oh, by the way, Sirius, she's coming this winter if my parents are back." James told him. Lily was laughing hysterically.

"WHAT?" Sirius yelled. Lily started laughing harder. "No she can't come here, I'm single! I can't even pretend I'm with Natalie because she's leaving for a couple days to stay with her sister and grandmother, she doesn't want to but she is, and Andromeda is going to go stay with her family for about a week, then she's visiting muggle London for a day or two." Sirius said in a panic. Lily was laughing harder. James had begun laughing too now.

"That is so brilliant James!" Lily said. Then with the sight of James' face. She stopped laughing. "You're not joking are you? I thought you were just joking." Lily said astounded.

"Yeah, not a joke. My cousin is regretfully coming next week." James said sadly.

"Oh, what a joyful holiday. Jill is coming over. The only person I can't stand in this world. No wait that's a lie." Sirius said and walked out of the room muttering to him.

"Do I want to know?" Lily asked James with deep concern in her voice, and written all over her face.

"No, no Lily, you don't just don't bring her up when Sirius is around. It's not pretty." James said sorrowfully.

They walked out of the room, both in deep thought.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know it's taken me a while to update, but I have a lot of reasons. First tuesday i was really mad because we lost our meet, and we shouldnt have. Wendsday I went to do a historical site project for AP US History, and I was with my friend, well on the way back mea nd my friend got in a car accident (no one got hurt, we were just really shaken up, b/c we were an hour and a half away from home, and had to drive her car back w/o a front bumper.) and I'm only 15, so i'm not aloud to drive, and she'll b 17 in like 3months... so we were really scared. then thursday and friday i had a meet, and friday was awsome b/c i anchored the relay that had to win the meet, and when i dove in I was like 2 seconds behind, and we won by 2seconds. then yeah I went a :54.79(wicked fast for a 100freestyle). okay, yeah so that was fun, then today I was really tired.**

**On to the questions: I'm am American, and I'm making fun of the presidents b/c i couldn't make fun of the second Bush b/c it was too far back(not that i didnt want to, lol); despite my writing, i know the difference between aloud and allowed, i'm just too lazy to care most of the time, i'm so tired lately that rereading is hard, and getting a beta means you all have to wait longer; Keri Teri that is Keri's name, she is called both, read the With All My Heartif you haven't; Halo is a foreign exchange student from America, and is not hte same Halo from the first story, I just liked the name, though now that that idea is there it could be fun... Lily was head girl so she was in charge of showing Halo aroudn, who happens to be in Gryffindor; Lily didn't know about William being a Wizard because he hid a lot from her, and I'll tell you all that I will reveal that later in the story; this story had a stronger veritisium than the last one cuz Lily made the one in the other story, this one was from Slug's story; goth master, read the author notes of With All My Heart and you will find the answer to how Natalie lied. Just read it, she resisted by thinking the opposite of what she wanted; luvable-cutie-gimme a break, i know they dont wear what they want, but you gotta have a lil fun with that, Lily was being spastic and going against the rules!**

**Okay, I hope questions were answered, and I'm sorry for mistakes, but you have to bear with me, I'm using my only free moments to write this, I don't havea life, so I'm doing my best, and I'll try to post on wendsday b/c I have no school, but 2morrow i'm going to go tutor my friend in math, then monday i hav a meet, then my friend's house after for the project where we got in the accident(lots of extra credit, lol) and yeah, im spending the night, so i'll be back tuesday, and wendsday i hav 1 practice, so yeah, i'll try and update then..**

**REVIEW!**

** 3Natalya**


	9. Mysteries

_My Heart Belongs To You_

_Mysteries_

"So how did Sirius take the news?" Remus asked when James and Lily walked into the Common Area of James' wing. Apparently he had already known about Jill.

"Not good, he's freaking out." James told him. Their eyes met and the girls looked between the two a little bit confused. Lily was confused, but not nearly as confused as the other three.

"Why didn't you tell him before we left?" Lily asked James and Remus, breaking the silence. James and Remus exchanged a knowing look.

"He would have ran off and wouldn't have come at all. Once he's here, he's stuck. So we decided we would wait to tell him." James said.

Remus went on. "Actually, we weren't going to tell him at all, but we decided better of it." Remus said with a grim face. Lily could tell by the look in his stormy gray eyes, that Jill was not a girl to mess with.

"She's that bad?" Lily asked James. She didn't need an answer, the look on James' face told her she was that bad.

"Sorry to interrupt this grimness, but who are you all talking about?" Natalie asked the three with a slightly scared look on her face.

"My lovely cousin, Jillian. She's a bitch, and I don't mean a female dog. She's about five foot five, a horrible temper. She's more of a fiery redhead than Lily, and has harsh gray eyes. Oh, I didn't mention, she's madly in love with Sirius." James said sadly to the girls.

They all stood in silence taking it in. It was hard to believe how bad this girl sounded. It just couldn't be real. "Maybe I can help him." Halo said aloud.

"How could you do that?" Natalie asked sounding extremely harsh. Lily gave her a weird look, and Halo answered as if she didn't hear the tone.

"Pretty easily, you see, you and Andromeda are both going out somewhere when she's coming, but me, I'm not, and I'm single, I pretend to be his girlfriend." Halo explained quite simply. It was true Sirius hadn't thought of her.

"That is so true, oh my god, Halo you might have just saved Sirius!" Remus said excitedly. James was smiling now, and ran out of the room to go get Sirius.

"What do you want?" Sirius asked when he returned with James. "I was busy trying to kill myself." He went on dryly.

Halo got up and walked over to him. Jealousy was written over Natalie's face. "Aw, but Sirius, you have me, why try and kill yourself, when we can kill Jill?" She said in a seductive voice.

Sirius seemed to wake up instantly. "You are the greatest Halo!" Sirius said pulling her into a tight embrace.

"You are welcome Sirius, but could you let me go? I can't breathe." Halo said giggling.

"Oh, yeah, Sorry." Sirius said with a wide grin.

_Oh great._ Lily thought to herself. _Sirius and Halo hanging around! With Natalie around, jealousy is flying._ Lily thought sadly. That seemed to be what everyone around them was thinking.

"No problem." Halo replied to Sirius smiling just as much as he was.

"So it's a plan then?" James asked.

There was a general murmur of agreement, and one "If you say so." That had clearly come out of Natalie's mouth.

Natalie then said she had to go do some work in her room and left. Lily followed.

"What the hell is up with you?" Lily asked when she walked into the room. Natalie had her hand in her face and when she looked up into Lily's eyes she saw a deep hurt, and a hint of hatred in them.

"Nothing." Natalie said shortly, putting her hands back in her face.

"Doesn't seem like anything!" Lily shot back. "You broke up with Sirius, he has every reason to be with someone else and be happy, and you have no right to interfere." Lily said fiercely.

"What ever." Natalie said shortly. "You want to leave now? I'm going to take a nap." Natalie said flatly.

"Fine, but don't think I'm done with you young lady." Lily said in a mother like tone. She only used it with Natalie when she was acting like a child, and right now, that was exactly what she was doing.

"So Lily, what was up with her?" James asked when Lily walked into his room after having the conversation with Natalie. Lily didn't need to look for James, she just some how knew exactly where he was.

"She misses Sirius I guess, but after what she did, and the way she's been acting towards us all since Halo came is stupid. I can't believe her. She dumps him, and then misses him. She annoys me sometimes." Lily ranted to James. She knew she could trust him completely. It was part of being in love.

"Don't worry about her Lily, she's been strange for a while. She's having issues, and she's not going to open up. Sirius does it to me sometimes too." James told her sympathetically. Lily looked deep into his eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I hope she doesn't stay like this, she's getting on my nerves, and I think she might be seeing someone again." Lily confessed to James. She knew it was hard, and knew it was true, but she was afraid of how James would react.

"Who?" James questioned softly, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I… I don't know." Lily said softly, she hated lying to James, and when he looked her in the eyes, she knew that he knew she was lying.

"Lily Evans, you will tell me who she is dating now." James said sternly.

"I can't James, I just can't, I'm sorry." Lily spoke quietly avoiding his hopeful gaze. He didn't push her farther knowing she wouldn't budge, but Lily herself hurt. She wanted to tell James so bad, but she couldn't do it to Natalie. They had been friends for such a long time.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, quick update! woo! do you love me or what? lol Okay, yeah review, I hope this was good, i came up with a fabulous idea while writing it! lol, so i hope you like this... and someone said something bout not liking Halo, well she's actually a transition character, you guys should pick up on it soon, lol evil laugh okay im done now... review!**


	10. Here we Part

_My Heart Belongs to You_

_Here We Part_

"Natalie we need to talk. Now." Lily said walking into her friend's room. She hated having to try and talk Natalie out of dating certain guys, especially guys like him. To Lily, he was like satin himself. Nothing good would ever make good of him. He was the biggest jerk in the school. Thought he owned it, because he as obsessed with Dark Arts. It was too much.

"I don't want to hear it Lil. I'm going out with him. That is the end of this discussion." Natalie said. Not even letting Lily start. "We should talk" was Lily's classical line for talks about guys that she was dating. Guys Lily didn't like at least. It came with Malfoy, and then with Remus. She didn't bother on Sirius she didn't care then.

"No Nat! I won't put up with this! Not him! I would think better of you!" Lily told her fiercely. "I've been there! I've done that! I've dated the bad boy! Don't give me this crap! He is a no good piece of scum! You have to understand that!" Lily said with an air of importance in her voice. Her face was mean, her usually soft, and happy green eyes shown with hate and furry. Natalie had never seen her like this before.

Natalie stood there in fear in shock. She didn't know how to take this. It wasn't something that Natalie had learned from anyone, good or bad. "No Lily, I can make my own decisions. I don't need you babying me anymore." She finally said after taking a long hard time to think.

"Fine, then I suggest you leave. Now. Before I tell James, Sirius, and Remus about this. Because after your little 'fling' with Sirius. I'm sure they will love to hear about it. Also to kick you out!" lily said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"I have no where to go Lily! You know that!" Natalie whined to Lily, but when Lily looked at her, there was no hurt in her eyes at all.

"Why don't you run off to your dark master? No one wants you here! I'm leaving. I hate you." Lily said, and she with that she turned on her heals and followed her footsteps to wherever James was.

"What's wrong Lily?" James said walking over to her the instant he saw her. Her fiery red hair was loose and messy. Her eyes were shining with tears. They showed severe hurt, and disappointment. "What's wrong, what happened?" James said quickly walking over and sitting her down.

"You don't want to know, but Natalie has left. Don't expect to see her around anymore." Lily said uneasily. She buried her head in James' shoulder and spoke again. "She had her family killed. It was all a set up. She's dating that jerky loser…" Lily said quietly into his shoulder. But James couldn't here the name. It was too muffled.

"Who?" James said quietly. Brushing Lily's hair back. It was becoming a nervous habit that James had when Lily was with him, and upset.

"James, Sirius can't know. He'll kill her. Remus can't either. She just had to leave. They can't know why." Lily said; avoiding James' question. Tears where streaming downs her face now, and all she wanted to do was hurt someone.

"It's okay Lily. Don't worry about it. We will figure it out. Don't worry." James said, trying to sound comforting, but failing miserably.

"I hate her James. I hate her with a passion." Lily said strongly. Taking her head out of James' shoulder and wiping the tears from her eyes. "She deserves what ever happens to her." Lily said horribly.

James, not in the mood to fight with Lily, just held her tight and said. "It's okay Lily. Don't worry about it." He said finally.

"Don't worry about what?" Halo said walking in the room with Sirius, Remus, and Andromeda. At the site of Lily, they all stopped walking and looked to James for an answer.

"Natalie." James said simply, and when the others still looked puzzled he went on. "She got in a fight with Lily, and left without saying goodbye." James said giving Lily a significant look. She just nodded to affirm it.

"Okay?" Sirius said giving James a look that said he knew they were lying.

"We'll talk later." James said to them. "C'mon, let's go eat lunch." With that everyone walked out the door, and down to the kitchens.

Lunch was a silent affair. Lily didn't eat much, and the rest only ate to pretend there was no other reason for Lily to be upset. Her green eyes shown with tears, and James just held an arm around her while she ate. When everyone was finished Lily spoke.

"I'm going to go down to the pool. I need to swim. Just leave me there for a bit. Okay guys?" Lily asked the group quietly. They all nodded and Lily thanked them and walked away quietly.

"Don't ask." James said simply when the group looked to him for an answer.

"We have a right to know what's going on here." Sirius said stubbornly.

"Leave it Sirius." Remus said.

"No! I want to know!" Sirius replied acting like a little child.

"Sirius, respect Lily dammit!" Remus said. At this point Andromeda and Halo went into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Remus and Sirius said together.

"You two!" Halo said minimally. They two boys looked at her appallingly, with a mildly confused look. James was trying to hold back a grin. "I thought Lily was lying when she told me that you two acted like an old married couple! But she was right! You do!" Halo said to them as if it were the most obvious thing.

"DO NOT!" They yelled together.

"Do too." James said to them without warning.

"Thanks for the support James." Sirius said to his best friend.

"Any day!" James replied cheerfully.

With that the group walked up to the common area to wait for Lily to return.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait! I was hoping to update, but after i slept at my friends house, I was late for practice, then i went home and slept, and then my dad decidedto wake me up, at the time i had to leave for practice, so my day was sleep, wake up, run to practice, sleep, wake up, run to pracitce... It was horrible. Then onWendsday I had US Histroy outlining, pre calc, english, and chem work to do! So I was stuck doing that all day. Then practice before and after. So thrusday i just had practice, and i was tired, i wanted to write, but I was too lazy :(, anyway,yesterday we had a meet,and we lost... by 6points :(, but I went a :55.76 in the 100free :D What can i say, my coach told me if i got first it was 2bonus points she wasn't counting on... no then she said she needed those points from somewhere and that i had to win... yeah, I'mnot a sprinter... lol, sorry, random tangent! lol, anyway, I have no practice thsi week-end, and not much homework, so I'll try to update again tomorrow(or today) and monday! as long as you all review!  
3Crazy Lily**


	11. Secrets and war

_My Heart Belongs to You_

_Truth and Wars_

"Open up!" Natalie said banging on the door of a large gray mansion. "Hurry up! It's cold out here!" Natalie shouted through the door. It had been a couple hours since Lily had sent her away. She was glad about it though.

"Natalie, what are you doing here so soon?" A voice asked as the door creaked open. "We weren't expecting you for another week." The voice said.

"The bitch kicked me out, open up and I'll tell you about it." Natalie spoke quickly in a voice just below a whisper. She couldn't risk being overheard.

"Fine quick though, Severus, Will, Cissy, and Bella are here. So is Pettigrew." The voice said and opened the door just enough to let her in.

Lucious Malfoy revealed himself in the light of the mansion. It was a deep green entrance that had a mix of silver and black throughout. It had many valuable possessions, but wasn't a place one would like to get lost in.

"Follow me. Everyone is in my room." Lucious told Natalie, and they briskly walked up to his room.

"What's she doing here?" Bella asked the minute Lucious walked in with Natalie. "Why'd you bring her up here?" Bella said.

"Bella, why don't you relax a bit? She's on our side now, just like her sister." Came the voice of Snape.

"I don't believe her though Severus." Bella replied with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Well that's just to bad isn't it?" Severus replied in a calm tone, though his face showed anger.

"If you're don't being jealous Bella, then we can get on. Natalie, we'll ask for information in a minute. Regulus, Nikki, and Keri will be here soon. Would you like anything to drink?" Lucious asked politely and called upon a house elf. "Some wine with, say twelve glasses, just in case anyone else show up. So bring a couple bottles of wine, and none of the cheap stuff." Lucious ordered of his house elf, which obeyed quickly and left. Minutes later he returned with the wine and glasses, and Regulus, Nikki, and Keri showed up.

The house elf poured each of them a glass of wine, and left silently.

"So why are you here so soon Natalie? Not that we mind." Lucious asked, sending a smirk towards Severus.

"Lily knows about us." Natalie said to Severus. "She said she knew I helped kill my family, and that I tried to seduce Sirius, who had an idea something was going on. She threw me out of Potter's house." Natalie told them all.

"And why didn't you hex her?" Bella said as if it were the most obvious thing to do in that situation.

"Because I'm not stupid." Natalie said simply.

"What does that imply?" Bella asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Okay lets play nice girls." Will said. "Now Lucious want to give us our assignments?" He said and they continued their discussion late into the night.

Back at the Potter's 

"How are you doing Lily?" James asked later that night when Lily had returned from the pool, and showering.

"Better." She said truthfully. "Can we do something fun? I'm really not in the mood to sit around tonight." Lily told him with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Sure my flower but lets go eat first." James said, and led her to the kitchen where everyone was seated and eating comfortably.

"Hey Lil, feeling better?" Sirius asked when she came in. He gave her a big hug and held her at arms length to examine her.

"Sirius, leave her alone, she's looking happy… No wait, that's more of fear, sorry, no can do there." Remus said. Lily laughed, as did everyone but Sirius.

"I don't get it." Sirius whined.

"You weren't supposed to mate." James told him when he gained control of himself.

"Well if you say so!" Sirius said happily. "So what's on tonight's agenda?" Sirius said cheerfully.

"Oh! I have a really great idea! It's a muggle game called War! We break into two teams, and we have to try and find the other team and hit them with a spell, and lets see, it you're petrified your out!" Lily said excitedly. She sounded like a two year old when explaining it. "Oh and we can where cute costumes." Lily added as an after thought.

"Sounds fun!" Halo said. There was a general murmur of agreement.

"Okay, so how many teams?" Lily asked

"Well we can either do three on three, or two on two on two." Andromeda said.

"Let's do three on three." James said. "How about… Boys versus girls!" James said exasperatedly.

"No!" Everyone said except James.

"How about James, Andromeda, and Halo, versus Lily, Sirius, and me." Remus said happily. There was a general sound of concurrence, and Remus and Sirius grinned at each other. "Okay then, it's settled. James, you can start out on your end, we'll start out down by the pool and we'll work our way up!" Remus said and the groups went their separate ways.

"Okay, we're going to wear all black!" Lily said cheerfully when the trio got down stairs. "And for fun, I'll get James. He'll be easy to seduce and stun." Lily said and walked out of the room to get changed into her clothes.

"Remus, great teams. We'll win for sure. James could never refuse Lily. It'll be easy." Sirius said happily. Just then Lily walked back into the room.

"Like it guys?" Lily said showing off her black combat boots, that had no heals, Lily was thankful for that. She had on a black mini skirt, and a tight low cut skirt. The look on the boys' face was priceless. "Yeah, you're right Sirius, this will be too easy." Lily said happily. "Now will you to get your black outfits on, and get this going, oh and don't fall for Andy, or Halo." Lily said cheerfully. When the boys came out of the room, they were in black too.

"So what's the plan Captain Lily?" Sirius said cheerfully, but with the look on Lily's face, he decided to drop the act, knowing that Lily was ready to win.

"Okay, leave James to me, and you two will have to resist Andy, and Halo. If worst comes to worst, send out a red spark, if you get one of them down, send out a green spark, touch wand tips." They touched their wand tips and Lily muttered an incantation. "Okay, now we'll each see each others, and the towards the person." Lily said. "Ready?" They all nodded and Lily put protections charms on them, and they set off.

When they got to the first turn, they split up. Lily went off by herself and the boys went the other way.

"Whoa! Lily what are you wearing?" A voice came from the shadows. "It's hot." Lily knew it was James so though the incantation 'potrificus totalus' and soon enough James were on the ground stunned. "I love you James." Lily said happily and walked away, she sent out green sparks from her wand to alert the boys. Sirius sent red out to show her where they were. Lily let her wand lead the way.

Lily slowly heard a noise somewhere in a dark corner. "Potrificus Totalus!" Lily screamed and heard someone fall to the ground. "Well hello Halo, tried to sneak up on me ay? Well guess that didn't work, we'll be back later, James is down to, I guess Andy is the only one left for you guys." Lily said cheerfully.

She received a red spark, then green spark, and then sent another green spark. They had won. Lily lifted the petrifaction off Halo, and who spoke.

"You're quick." She said. "I didn't even register you. How'd you get James so… never mind." Halo said seeing Lily's outfit. "Andy and me should've thought of that." Halo said, Lily laughed.

"C'mon, let's go release James, I'm sure he's mad at me." Lily said cheerfully.

"Doubtful. I'll go find the others." Halo said.

"No need, we are here." Remus said with a smirk. "Nice job Lily. You were quick." He said.

"Nah, James just spoke too long, and Halo didn't see me. So who got petrified between you two?" She asked laughing.

"I did." Sirius said sadly. "Andy shouted and hit me, and then Remus shot it and hit her, it was pretty crazy." Sirius said now more cheerfully.

"Yeah, lucky shot for Remus though, I so would've had him too." Andy said.

"Dream on sweet heart." Remus said and gave her a light kiss.

"C'mon let's go get James, I'm famished!" Lily said blissfully, and walked and took the charm off James. They all then proceeded to the kitchen for some food.

* * *

**A/N: okay, it was so hard to figure out who Natalie was going out with... So many ideas, but I needed to find someone that Lily didn't completely and totally hate, and wasn't taken... so yeah... Bessides that... Oh, sorry bout the lack of detail in war... I haven't played in a long time... and I just imagined a bunch of dark hall ways, lol... it was fun to write though... sorry this was just an entertained chapter, i needed to fill in bout Natalie, that was the point... hope you liked, review  
3Crazy Lily**


	12. She's Coming

_My Heart Belongs to You_

_She's coming_

The group had a fun night playing games of different sorts. They even somehow began the chicken dance. It was pretty funny, especially when Lily almost fell on her face. So at three in the morning, after having a fun filled day, they all fell asleep in the common area of James' wing.

The next morning it looked like a winter wonderland outside in the late December atmosphere. James was the first to awake, he had Lily rapped in his arms and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek when he woke up.

"What time is it?" Lily whispered to James after slowly waking up. James just smiled at her with a devilish grin on his face. "What?" Lily asked, not knowing what was coming.

James looked her in her emerald green eyes that showed tiredness, yet still happiness shined through. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. She pushed her back against his chest, as to keep closer and tilted her head to the side to allow him to kiss her again.

James pulled her in close by the waist and tickled her lightly before kissing her again softly. "Time to wake them up." James whispered in her ear. Lily whimpered, not wanting to let James go this soon.

As James went to get up Lily grabbed a hold of hands. "You don't honestly think I'm going to let you go that easily." Lily said in what would be a seductive voice if James weren't in a trance. "James, what is it?" She asked, and then followed his gaze to see what he was seeing. The sight astounded her too, though it was expected.

"Well, well, well, looks like Sirius is happy." James said lightly, but with a wide grin on his face.

The sight before them was something new. Funny too. Sirius Black was lying down on the floor with his arms wrapped around Halo's waist. His head was resting in her neck, and she had her hands over his and was leaning into him.

"Yeah they look rather comfy. Should we awaken them? They look so cute, I didn't think they were actually going to go out, I just thought they were going to pretend." Lily said smiling.

"I know." James said happily. "Lucky for him, Jill should be here in about ten minutes." James said, smile slightly fading. "I've had the house elves make breakfast. My parents will be back this evening, or that's what Wendy told me. So lets wake Remus and Andy, Sirius and Halo can stay here." James said lightly before walking over to Remus and shaking him lightly.

"Jill is going to be here soon." James whispered quietly as to not accidentally awaken Sirius. "Grab Andy, and meet us downstairs, she's coming through the kitchen fire place. Fell free to take your time." James said.

"Okay, sounds lovely." Remus said sadly. "I take it we're leaving Sirius and Halo sleep?" He said looking at the two happily, Lily looked at them and frowned.

"I hope she's not just a rebound for him." Lily said looking at them with a thoughtful expression on her face. She knew Sirius was kind of down, and said he was over her, but Lily wasn't sure. She didn't want Halo to get hurt, but she couldn't risk hurting her cause of her little fears.

"I don't think she is. Sirius hates Natalie. Rebounds don't happen when you hate an ex. I mean really truly hate them." James said to Lily, knowing his best friend the way he did, this was the truth.

"If you say so." Lily said quietly, not wanting to start an argument. "Let's go to the Kitchen, isn't Jill supposed to be here soon?" Lily asked, and before she got an answer, she walked out of the room with her head down, and a look of deep thought on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update, and how short it is! I've been so buissy. This week was insane, I don't remeber half of it! We've had a lot of rain and my sister's ceiling has been leaking, so I've had all her stuff in my room, and had to help out with that. Then on Saturday I left at 7in the morning for a swim meet, and spent 3hrs on a bus, swam, then 3more hrs on a bus. Then after that I went to my friend's house for her birthday, and we were up till 4:30, and had to get up at 6:30 because we had to go do a Walk for Breast Cancer. So I was really tired and came home and slept, and did my chem homework, and read for english, my US history isn't started, and this is all the time and energy i had to write, I'm sorry, the next chapter mite be up friday... I'm not sure, I have 4meets this week. practice monday, meet tuesday, practice wensday, meet thursday, practice friday, meet saturday, and the mile swim meet on sunday, so it's gonna be a long week... so sorry if i don't update :'( I know it's sad...  
Please Review! It inspires me!  
3 Crazy Lily**


	13. Jill, not Jillian

_My Heart Belongs to You_

_Jill, not Jillian_

Lily led the way to the kitchens where a girl with long red hair, and devilish gray eyes stood at about her own height. She stood tall, with a smirk on her face, and a slim figure. She had dark eyeliner, but light make up besides that. She wore black jeans and a black dress shirt, which looked rather small. She had on black high-healed boots, and had her nose pierced. She looked at Lily with presumptuous eyes before turning to James.

"This your girlfriend?" She asked nodding her head towards Lily. Lily already didn't like the girl.

"I am," Lily responded before James could, who wrapped his arms around Lily's waist to keep her from doing anything. "I assume you are Jillian?" Lily asked. The girl nodded. "Lily Evans." Lily said politely offering her hand.

Jillian Just looked at it. "I don't shake hands, and the name is Jill, not Jillian." She then turned to James, but looked past him where Remus and Andromeda had walked in. "Where is _he?"_ She asked, everyone knowing that by _he_ she meant Sirius.

"My cousin is asleep." Andromeda said in a sweet girly voice that could never fit her. Jill gave her an acid look. Remus stepped in between them.

"Back off Jill, he's taken, and if you hurt her, I hurt you." Remus said quietly, but in the deadly voice everyone knew he held. Jill took a step back and stared at Remus her pride finally dropping.

"Lovely to see you again Remus." Jill said in a falsely sweet voice. A false smile was plastered on her face, and she said his name with bitterness. Lily noticed and looked at James for an answer, he just shook his head, showing he'd speak later.

"Likewise." Remus said giving her a look that clearly said it wasn't. Lily had never seen Remus act so cruel and mean. He always seemed to be the sense filled one to Lily.

"Well someone is not a morning person." Jill said back sarcastically eyeing Remus. James looked between them and sighed. Andromeda looked between them and kept throwing Jill nasty looks. Lily just looked confused.

"What's going on?" Halo said walking into the kitchen and feeling the intensity that surrounded the situation.

"I wish I knew." Lily said giving her a confused look that wasn't characteristic for Lily. Halo nodded.

"Who's this?" Halo asked. "Oh, she's Jill? Right?" Halo asked looking around for an answer.

"Yes and who may I ask is you?" Jill said to Halo giving her a look that begged the question of authority.

"Halo. Sirius' girlfriend." Halo said with a smile that shined for miles. Jill gave her a look that could kill. Halo just continued to smile.

"Speaking of him Halo, is he still asleep?" James asked completely forgetting his cousin.

"Of course. We sat up talking last night." James snorted at this response, as did Lily. "What we did!" Halo defended herself, but gave up when Remus and Andromeda broke out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sirius said walking in and wrapping his arms around Halo.

"You." Jill said. Everyone had temporarily forgotten she was there. Sirius' face went pale as a ghost, and everyone went dead silent.

* * *

**Sorry so short, but I wanted to update, so I had to leave it short cause i've gotta be up at 4:30 tomorrow for practice:(, so I'm updating. This was a fun chapter, hope you all like it :), i do! I know it's not my best, but I'm too tired to write more, and I can't write, then stop, and pick up in the middle of a chapter...:( but that's okay, cuz I updated :)  
Review  
3Crazy Lily**


	14. Edwin

_My Heart Belongs to You_

_Edwin_

"Jill." Sirius said lamely when he gained his composure. "I didn't realize you were coming so soon. James said you wouldn't be here till his parents returned." He went on glaring at James.

"They'll be back tonight Sirius." James said as calmly as he could. He was trying not to laugh at Sirius' expression at this newfound information. Lily was also trying not to laugh. Halo decided to take action.

"Sirius, want to go out for a walk. It's getting rather stuffy in here. I enjoy the cold." Halo explained joyously. Sirius looked at her like she was insane, it was way below freezing outside. She just smiled at him with a convincing look.

"As you wish m'dear." Sirius replied and took her hand happily leading her to get her coat, then take her outside. Jill just glared at the pair.

When they left, Jill was first to speak. "Oi, James, my parents said that Edwin was coming to. He should be here in a couple hours. He had to get some stuff done after school." Jill said smiling. James eyes' widened and Remus looked uneasy. Andromeda just stood there with a look of concern on her face. Lily, getting tired of being lost, spoke up.

"Who is Edwin?" Everyone could tell she was aggravated with this. James just stared at the ground.

"Jill's brother." He said in a depressed voice. Lily didn't quite understand and she looked to Remus.

"He's like a mirror image of James on the inside," Remus began. "Awesome Quidditch player, prankster. Only person to ever successfully prank James, well besides Sirius of course, but he can also play pranks on Sirius. He's the best Seeker the United States has ever seen. He even has good looks." Remus said to Lily, and Andromeda went on.

"He's tall, a little bit taller than James. He has blonde hair that slightly curls, deep blue eyes, and a strong build. He has thin, but full lips, and a thin face." Andromeda said aloud. James just nodded. He seemed to be in a trance.

"So why is James so depressed?" Lily asked looking at her boyfriends sadly.

"Because, Edwin gets what he wants, or mainly, anything James has." Remus said. Jill smiled evilly.

"So what? I'm not about to leave him. If that is what he's worried about." Lily said cheerfully. James looked up and smiled. He pulled Lily in and kissed her passionately.

"I love you, did I mention that?" James said when he broke the kiss.

"I think I remember something about that." Lily said mockingly. When she saw the look on James' face. "Of course you mentioned it, and I love you too." Lily said happily.

"Okay, enough lovey dovey crap, someone want to show me to my room?" Jill said, clearly annoyed by the couples show of affection.

"I will." Andromeda said, knowing no one else would be in the mood to.

"Thanks." James said lightly, and Andromeda and Jill walked out of the room in a tense silence.

"So anyway, Remus, you and Jill? What's up with that?" Lily asked, the questions in her mind beginning to come out.

Before Remus had a chance to answer the flame in the fire turned to an emerald green color and out walked a boy of about five foot eight. He had stunning blue eyes, glasses, and dirty blonde hair that looked like it had been plastered down to lay flat.

"Hello James, Remus, and I don't believe I know you're lovely friend." The boy said. James glared at him, and he just smiled back.

"Lily, this is Edwin, Edwin, my girlfriend Lily." James said, walking up behind Lily and wrapping his arms around her waist. She put her hands over his. James grinned widely and Edwin spoke.

"You have horrible taste my fair lady." Edwin said. Lily stood there and smiled.

"That couldn't be. If I had bad taste I would go out with you instead of James." Lily said. Edwin frowned.

"To feisty for me." He said. "Anyway, where are my lovely sister, and her future husband?" Lily had to burst out laughing at this comment. She saw nothing 'lovely' about Jill, and her husband Sirius? "What's so funny?" Edwin asked Lily with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Nothing at all." Lily said. "Now before anything less entertaining happens, I'm going to take a shower." With that Lily left the room to leave the boys to their uneasy silence.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the major lack of updates... I was really buissy. I had 4 meets last week... One of them I nearly killed myself in, i was vs. one of my closest friends, and rival(she swims on the rival team too, but my club team) So yeah, we raced it out in the 200free... she one, by .4, but thats okay, cuz we went like 1:57.(42(her)82(me)) So it was all good.. Then the week-end I swam a club meet which lasted most of the day, and then sunday i had a distance meet, and i was in the first heat of the mile, and my brother the 10th, so i was stuck :( So I'm majorly sorry for lack of updating... There will probably be more of that b/c i have a county meet this week-end... then my b-day is a week from friday, and that's also section prelims, and then finals are the next day... then two weeks later is states... so yeah... i'm a lil buissy... but please continue to read and REVIEW! more reviewsmore quickly i update :)**


	15. Their First Time

**A/N: Okay, thanks for all the reviews. I love them all. The italic on this chapter are from Lily's POV... Let me know what you think about how I did that, I wanted to try the idea. Anyway, sorry for the lack of update. I've been so buissy. I had a big swim meet on Saturday, and lots of studying over the week. My swim meet went pretty well... I almost screwed up, but the greatest girl in the world had it in her head that this other gril wasn't going to beat me, so she was going to slow down to I could catch up, then we'd take off... yeah, we're crazy, rivals, and swim for rivals teams... lol, we're so weird... anyway, I hope you like this chapter... Leave some nice reviews.  
3Crazy Lily

* * *

**

_**My Heart Belongs to You**_

**_Their First Time_**

_What's going on with me? I'm with James. I love James. I want to be with him forever. I know that, so what's wrong? _

_Nothing._

_There is nothing wrong. I love James. Edwin is just trying to steal me from James, but I can't let that happen. I am in love with James. Edwin is just another obstacle standing in the way of that._

Anyway, what does Edwin have that James doesn't? I'll tell you what! Nothing!

_Well except that he's so much hotter, and seductive. His blue eyes shown like the sun, yet not, they were darker, and illuminating. His hair was almost as untamed as James', except his was plastered down with gel. It wouldn't be as fun to run my hands through though. I could try and find a way around that. Loosen it up._

_Wait, what am I thinking? I have the best boyfriend in the world. Why would I need anyone else? James is the greatest, he always has been great to me, and he's never betrayed me! How could I start thinking this stuff about his cousin! It's just not right. _

"_Something wrong?" Lily heard Edwin's voice. Curse him. How could he come out here?_

"_What do you want?" I said bitterly, not wanting anyone around. This was my time to think. Edwin was just an annoyance, and I didn't want to be around him. Not alone with him especially not now at least._

"_Aw, don't be bitter. I just heard you leave the house, and wondered where you went." Edwin said slyly. I knew he was up to something from the moment he walked outside. _

"_Bitter is my middle name. I suggest you go inside. If James comes down he won't be to happy to see you hitting on his girlfriend." I said smugly, knowing James was right behind the door and would come rescue me._

"_That's funny. I never knew James was so protective of his girlfriends." Edwin said lightly. At this point James came out, I was thrilled, I didn't know how much longer I could last. _

_  
"You're right, it's only Lily I'm protective of." James said happily and came to my side, I smiled at Edwin. "So why are you harassing my fair lady?" James said in an all-knowing arrogant tone, I silently laughed to myself. I saw James smirk at Edwin's expression._

"What would I ever need to harass your little muggle born friend for?" Edwin replied in a monotone. I knew that he was just trying to get to James. James hated when I was harassed about being a muggle born, but James didn't react like I though he would. James just smiled at him, yet his eyes just said 'so what?' He didn't grant him the time of a day for an answer. Instead he just gave me a light kiss and whispered in me ear. "Want to sleep in my room tonight? My parents are already home, and in bed, so they won't know." James said, so only me could hear.

"Sure." I replied. "Bye Edwin." I said, departing with James at my side.

We walked up to his room in silence. When we got in James spoke.

"Sorry about Edwin. I hope he didn't say anything mean to you. He just hates me and wants everything I have." James told me. I tried to smile sweetly, but I'm not sure that I did.

"Don't worry about it James. He's jut stupid." I tried to say reassuringly. I knew it wasn't working well.

So instead of talking to him I lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. I dozed off for a minute and was brought back by James' distant voice. "Something wrong Lily?" He said.

"No. I'm fine." I heard myself reply, but it wasn't really me. Before I could stop myself I spoke. "You know you mean the world to me, right?" I said, this time it was me, not the back of my head saying whatever came to mind.

"Of course Lily. And you mean the world to me." He replied. I smiled to myself and sat up next to him.

I brought my knees underneath me and moved over towards him. I placed a light kiss on his lips; he kissed me back and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my hands around his neck. This was exactly what I needed to get Edwin off my mind.

I ran my hands playfully through his hair as he slowly moved his hands down my chest and pulled my shirt over my head. I knew this was going to be a long night.

The next morning

"So did you two have a fun night?" Sirius asked Lily and James when he walked in the room and saw them together under James' covers. Lily freaked out; this only made Sirius know exactly what happened. "James, your parents told me to wake you and Lily up for brunch. No they don't know that you two are in the same room. They sent Wendy to have Remus wake us up." Sirius said and walked out of the room.

James leaned in and kissed Lily on the lips. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." She replied happily.

They got out of bed, and Lily took a quick shower, and then they both got dressed and left the room for brunch.

Later that Day

"Did you have fun with James last night Lily?" Jill asked nastily.

"Of course I did." Lily replied. Halo and Andromeda where in Lily's room as well.

"Wasn't it a little cold outside to be staring up at the stars?" She said bitterly. Lily was in too good of mood for this to upset her.

"No, I love the cold. It was perfect out." Lily said happily back. Lily assumed that Edwin had told Jill about finding Lily outside last night. Only Halo seemed to know what happened after the fact. Sirius had told her no doubt. Andromeda probably knew too.

"Oh, that's unusual." Jill said. "Then again, you seem to be to." She said attempting to be mean.

"I know. It's great, isn't it?" Lily said cheerfully back. Jill hated the smile on her face. The worst part was that Jill couldn't shake it off. She just kept smiling.

"How was last night anyway?" Halo asked with a knowing look.

"The best ever!" Lily said happily.

Jill looked at them confused, but no one answered to her confused stairs.


	16. Lily Marie Anne Evans

_My Heart Belongs to You_

_Lily Marie Anne Evans_

"So tell Evans? Did James and you do what I think you did?" Halo asked later that night when they finally got to Lily's room, without Jill.

"Depends, what are you thinking?" Lily said with a smirk. She knew exactly what they were thinking, but she had to have her own fun.

"Oh my god, you slept with him!" Andromeda said a little too loudly.

"Who slept with whom?" Sirius came bursting into the room, panting, apparently hearing Andromeda's breakout. Lily busted out laughing at Sirius' expression as James walked into the room looking slightly amused.

"We slept together last night, right James?" Lily said winking at him.

Sirius' mouth fell open, as Edwin walked in.

"It's a miracle; James got laid by his little perfect girl friend." Edwin said laughing. James glared at him.

"Just because James gets what you want doesn't mean you have a right to be mean to him." Lily said while biting her lower lip as to not allow anyone to realize she was lying through her teeth. Though James, Andromeda, and Halo had already caught on, they decided to play along to Lily's delight.

"Don't flatter yourself, it's not lady like." Edwin smirked. James looked as if he could kill his cousin right then, but refrained. Sirius looked confused still apparently not getting the conversation that was going on. Andromeda and Halo just stood there in silent fits of giggles.

"Who said I was trying to be lady like? Oh and by the way, I don't have to flatter myself. James does it for me." Lily said happily. James smiled.

"You are such a slut." At this James looked to be off the deep end. Sirius held him back before he could do anything stupid. Lily took it into her own hands.

"First off, don't you ever and I mean ever! Call me a slut! Second, you have no idea who the hell you are messing with. You think James can throw curses at you? Well you obviously don't know Lily Marie Anne Evans!" She said fiercely.

"No, I must agree with my brother, you are a…" Jill began as she walked in the room, but as silenced by a hand on her shoulder.

"She's a what?" Melody Potter asked from behind, while smiling at Lily, James, Andromeda, and Halo.

"Nothing Aunt Melody, we were just playing a little game." Jill covered. Lily snickered as did James.

"Oh good!" Harold said happily. "We wouldn't want Lily and you to be off on a bad foot. After all, James and Lily are destiny." Harold finished. Jill just tried to continue to smile, but didn't do a great job in succeeding. Lily burst out laughing.

"You all are so gullible." Lily laughed. James was the only one to really get this. "You all are so incredibly lame. We just sat up all night talking. Nothing more!" lily said laughing. Edwin glared, and Sirius finally seemed to understand.

"Oh! I get it now. You all thought James and Lily slept together last night! Oh my, oh my. You are stupid, James and Lily sleeping together? What planet are you on? They are both virgins you know!" Sirius said laughing. Lily and James turned crimson, but smiled. Sirius was so lame so often. It was hilarious.

"Thank you Sirius." Harold said. "Now if we are done discussing Lily and James' love life. The house elves are making dinner and you all need to get dressed. Remus' parents are coming and we'll be eating at nine o'clock tonight, sharp! Be there." Harold said and walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, Yeah, sorry bout the long wait! I've been wicked buissy! I had sections this week-end, and I finsihed 2nd in the 200free(1:55.82 what what?) and 3rd in the 500free(5:13.44)both under the state cuts! and our 400free style relay is going to which is pretty awsome. let me see, okay, I might update this week-end, I don't know yet, I'm going to be on a lot more though b/c I have a new lap top:)**

**So sorry for the long wait, but next wensday I have a concert, then thursday i leave for states(7hr drive)...lol, anyway, I wont be back till late late saturday...The rest of this week... I have tomrrow off, then friday off, so I might update then... I'll be doing my best to update as often as humanly possible, but I'm sorry for delays... just keep reviewing though, you know I love them:)**

**so REVIEW!**

** 3Crazy Lily**


	17. Tears

_My Heart Belongs to You_

_Tears_

"Lily, you're so beautiful, I don't see why you would ever want to be with my cousin." Edwin said softly into my ear. Lily didn't know how to react. Instead she just stared out at the moon lit night.

Though clouds were beginning to cover the sky, Lily was slightly happy to see that it looked like snow outside. It looked relatively cold, but Lily felt warm under her covers.

"Leave now, I'm with James, and you can't change that." I said trying to sound harsh, but I don't believe that I did. He just smiled at me and walked out.

Lily sighed deeply and lay in bed for a moment. She had been thinking about Edwin when he showed up. She didn't know why he came, so she just pretended to be asleep. He didn't buy it, and continued to watch her. Finally she rolled over and asked him what he was doing there. That was how he responded.

I can't think like this. I love James.

**Just follow him, what can it hurt?** The little voice in the back of her head said to her.

What can it hurt? James! Sheesh, you are really stupid for a conscience.

**Deary, I'm not the one thinking about my boyfriend's cousin.**

I wouldn't be thinking about him if you didn't get me started on him!

**You know dear, denial is not just a river in Egypt.**

That made no sense.

**It did, now go follow him.**

Lily gave in. She didn't know what brought her to get out of bed, but something did, and she needed it out of her system.

So as quietly as was possible she crept out of her room in the dead of night, making sure to tip toe. She couldn't let anyone know she was up. When she got there she quietly opened his door.

"I knew you'd come." Lily didn't respond. She didn't know how to. So instead she did the opposite of what her brain told her to do. She went over and kissed him on the lips.

She quickly pulled away realizing what she had done. She ran from the room as quietly as possible. Tears were streaming down her face.

She went and grabbed her wand and ran down to James' pool. She conjured a swim suit and put it on. Then a cap and some goggles. The pool was calm and peaceful, and she slowly slid in and began swimming laps.

It was five in the morning before she had the courage to get out and face James, and Edwin. She slowly showered in her room, and changed. No one was around; she assumed they were all sleeping.

When she was all dressed and readied herself the best she could she walked out her door and down to the kitchen.

"You're up early Lily, though I believe you were in the pool around three in the morning." Melody said to her when she walked in. Lily gave her a confused look, and she explained. "The pool is rarely used, but when it is, we have a little light that tells us to send a house elf down to make sure nothing bad happens." Melody said cheerfully, and then when Lily did not smile she spoke again. "Is something wrong Lily?"

Lily just gave her a look as if she'd never seen her before and nodded. Lily wasn't sure if she wanted to explain or just keep quiet.

"Would you like to talk?" Melody said sensing Lily's nervousness. Lily nodded.

"I screwed up Melody. I did something stupid, and James is never going to forgive me when he finds out." Lily said sadly. Tears were threatening to fall again, and Lily quickly wiped them away.

"Aw Lily don't worry, I don't think there is much you can do to James to make him not ever forgive you." Melody said putting a comforting arm around her. Lily shook her head.

"Yes he will. I've done so many stupid things. I snogged Sirius for Merlin's sake, and he forgave me, but this, this he won't." Lily said the tears now freely falling down her face.

As if on cue James walked in and pulled her into a tight embrace as Melody let her go. "It's okay Lily, he's done it to the best of us. It's okay, don't worry." James said softly into her ear. She was crying and he couldn't stand to see her this way.

Melody looked at him confused and he mouthed 'Edwin'. Melody just nodded and left them be.

"I'm not one of your other girls James. I love you with all my heart and I could never give it to anyone else. James my heart belongs to you, and I kissed him! I'm such an awful girlfriend." Lily cried. James rubbed her back soothingly.

"C'mon, you need some rest. It's all okay, let's go get you some rest." James said soothingly. He wouldn't show it, but his mother could tell he was fuming. It was going to be a long day.

After James laid Lily in her bed upstairs he sealed her room and went to find his cousin.

"What in Merlin's name did you think you were doing?" James said in a deadly low voice when he entered Edwin's room.

"What ever do you mean James?" Edwin replied in a mock sweet voice.

"You know Edwin; I don't like waking up to see my girlfriend crying. It annoys me especially when it is because of you that she is crying." James did the best he could to keep his voice from shaking, and if looks could kill, Edwin would be twenty feet under ground now.

"Why James, I didn't realize you cared about your girlfriends." Edwin said in an amused voice, but the smirk on his face faded when he looked up at James.

"You play games with Lily again, and I'll be the least of your worries." James told him, knowing full well Sirius would want in on this.

"Is that a threat?" Edwin asked.

"You better bet your ass it is." James said and walked out of the room.

"You know Sirius, James doesn't have to be the only happy one around here." Jill began to say. Sirius backed away from her.

"Leave me alone Jill, I've got other things on my mind." Sirius told her. Jill looked taken aback by the comment, and decided it best to walk away.

Sirius sat staring out the window for a while, and then turned around when he heard his door open.

"Hey Padfoot what's wrong?" James asked walking into the room, and sitting down.

"Nothing." Sirius said flatly.

"Tell him Padfoot." Remus said walking into the room.

"Tell me what?" James gave Remus a questioning look.

"Regulus wants to come and talk, about some 'stuff'." Sirius finally told James.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, yeah, I'm sick, so I decided to write this chapter. It hopefully clears up some questions. I know some stuff might sound conflicting, but if it does let me know and I will try to better explain it.**

**Review**

** 3Crazy Lily**


	18. Sirius' first love

_My Heart Belongs to You_

_Sirius' first love_

"What does he want to talk about?" James asked Sirius, clearly wondering what could be so bad that Sirius wouldn't want to tell him of all people.

"Peter, he says Peter is working against us." James let out a howl of laughter, but stopped at the look on Sirius' face.

"C'mon Padfoot its Regulus, he always makes up stuff like that. Don't sweat it. It's all good!" James said trying to cheer his friend up. Though Sirius' eyes stayed cold and hard, he smiled. James knew he was just trying to humor everyone, but didn't try to stop him.

"C'mon, let's go eat. It's nearly lunch time. I'm going to wake Lily." James said, and without further ado, he left.

"He is so clueless." Sirius said when James was out of ear shot. His 'smile' had faded and he was now frowning with a hurt expression on his face. "I should inform him that Regulus says Aimee is in danger." Sirius said more to himself than Remus.

Remus gave him a questioning look. "Aimee?" Remus repeated. He looked over at Sirius whose eyes widened in horror. Sirius put his hands in his face and shook his head.

"No, Remus you didn't hear anything." He finally said in what was assumed to be a final word. Though he knew Remus wasn't going to let this go. Sirius knew he couldn't tell him. It was forbidden.

"Do I know this Aimee?" Remus asked, deciding to play around the facts.

"Yes." Sirius answered flatly. He watched Remus close his eyes and think back.

"She was in Gryffindor, right?" Remus said quietly. It seemed to all becoming back to him. "Aimee," Remus thought some more. "She was Lily's best friend in like first and second year, right?" Sirius nodded. Remus still looked slightly confused. "What does that have to do with James?" Remus asked.

"Do you know why she left?" Sirius asked. Remus shook his head. He had never thought about it, she was there second year, and gone third, no one had brought her up. Lily just told everyone she had moved.

"Why?" Remus finally asked figuring that Sirius wasn't going to answer.

"She's James' twin." Sirius said.

"I knew they were relatives, but I didn't realize they were that close." Remus said in a daze.

"Yeah, they didn't like to publicize it, but anyway. Aimee and me where secretly dating, and James nearly stopped talking when she left after second year. He hated me for breaking her heart. Not that I meant to, but we were dating behind his back, and I flew to her house when she told me she had to leave, and well, we sat up till dawn talking, and then I told her I had to leave before her over protective brother came and found us.

"Needless to say, he did find out. She left in tears because I couldn't go with her. It hurt me so much. That's really when I stopped caring about girls." Sirius said. Remus looked awed. He wasn't really sure what to say.

"Sirius?" Sirius looked over at the door to see Lily standing there with a look of amusement on her face and sorrow in her eyes. "I thought it was muggle school for her?" Sirius looked slightly dumbstruck before saying.

"No, it was J.S.A.A. training, or rather in simple terms Junior Secret Alias Auror training actually." Said a voice from behind Lily, Lily turned sharp on her heal. She knew that voice! It couldn't be anyone else.

"AIMEE!" Lily screamed hugging the girl. She had shoulder length raven that was down and had a wavy look to it, she had the same chocolate brown eyes as her brother and looked like she could bench as much as him. Her chest wasn't as full as Lily's but she still looked nice. She had a small waist and looked to be about five foot five.

"Oh my god! Aimee! Why didn't you tell me you were going into J.S.A.A. training? You didn't tell me you made it! I remember when we signed up for it. That was so funny; we put in some crazy answers. How was it? Why are you back?" Lily said in one breath.

"Slow down Lily, can we talk later?" Aimee said looking right past Lily at Sirius who didn't know whether to smirk or hide.

"Yeah, but you better tell me all about everything!" Lily said. Aimee laughed and nodded. Lily went to walk out of the room with Remus on her tail before

Sirius called out. "Thank Halo for me Lil, but tell her the game is over now." Lily nodded and walked out with Remus.

"I'm sorry Sirius." Aimee said after closing and sealing the door. She walked over and sat on the bed next to him. Sirius just looked at her. He didn't know what to say. He had been so worried since he got Regulus' letter, and now the girl he was worried about was sitting right next to him. The girl he loved.

They sat in a questioning silence for what seemed like forever. Sirius stared out the window with a blank face. He didn't know what to say, and even if he did, he didn't think he would be able to find his voice anyway.

There was a knock on the door. Sirius just sat there staring out the window, so Aimee answered it.

"James!" She said when she saw her brother. She gave him a tight hug, and then he held her at arms length to get a better look at her.

"How've you been sis?" James asked finally deciding she looked okay.

"Great! But I'm so glad it's over. I can't wait to get to Hogwarts to finish the year." She said happily.

"You're going to go back to Hogwarts? Mum and dad said you didn't have to."

"Well I don't, but I miss all the fun."

"Oh, do mum and dad know you're here?" James asked laughing at his sister who looked very hyper, yet still sad.

"Yeah, I got here late last night. I wanted to surprise you all." Aimee told him. "Anyway, enough about me, want to tell me what my best friend is doing here?" Aimee said as she saw Lily walk back in apparently trying to locate James.

Instead of answering James walked over and wrapped his arms around Lily and stuck his tongue out of his sister. "I told you I would finally get her one of these days." James said cheerfully, Lily just leaned back and smiled.

"How long?"

"Since August." Lily said happily.

"Wow, the irony of it all." Aimee said.

Remus decided now seemed to be a good time to drag everyone in.

"Aimee, you remember Remus, right?" James said. Aimee nodded. "Okay, so this is Halo," James pointed; they shook hands and exchanged hellos. "Andromeda who is Remus' girlfriend and Sirius cousin," Aimee shook slightly at Sirius' name, but shook hands with Andromeda pretending she didn't notice. "And of course you know Edwin and Jill who are somewhere around the house, probably causing trouble, and Sirius is behind you as you seem to already know."

"Yes, nice to meet you all." Aimee finally said to them. "Lily, c'mon, let's go, my parents said you have taken over my 'room' so we're staying together. We need to talk. Now." Aimee said. Lily nodded. "Sorry everyone, we'll see you at dinner." The girls left together.

"You, Lily Marie Anne Evans, are dating my brother." She said as if it were the craziest idea in the world.

"Yes I am, and I love him." Lily said happily.

"Glad to see you guys got together. Besides that, help! How come Sirius is being so stand offish?" Aimee asked. Lily saw this was coming, but it didn't make it any easier to get through.

"You were his first love, and heartbreak. He nearly lost his best friend because he had to break up with you when you left. He got a letter from his brother that you were in danger. He went out with a girl who slept with a Malfoy, and is dating Snape. Oh, this isn't counting the number of girls he's shagged and snogged trying to get over you." Lily said half heartedly, she was glad to see her best friend, but she needed her to know this.

"I still love him. Lily, while I was gone, I thought about him every night. I wanted to owl him; I had to have Dumbledore send me a picture of you guys this summer. I saw Sirius and nearly died. I missed him so much." Aimee said in tears. "Help me get him back Lily, please." Aimee said wiping the tears away.

"Promise not to get mad at me when I tell you how?" Lily asked. Aimee nodded. "Later tonight, go in his room. Try to talk to him, if he doesn't want to talk, make him look you in the eyes. Kiss him. He might try to resist, but take charge. He'll give in, he's not that strong." Lily said smirking at the memory.

"How do you know?" Aimee asked while cracking a smile.

"Don't ask." Lily said.

"No, I want to know."

"Long story, I thought James cheated on me, and I forced Sirius to snog me because that is what your stupid brother told me to do." Aimee laughed. "That came from a game of truth or dare, just for the record." Lily said. Aimee laughed harder.

"Dinner!" The girls heard, and walked down the hallway laughing at nothing in particular.

They had an uneventful dinner which for all practical purposes was normal. After dinner the group went upstairs to James' wing of the house. Sirius went off to his room attempting to be unnoticed.

At first this plan seemed to be working, but after Aimee had waited about twenty minutes for him to show up, she got up to leave.

"Leave him Aimee." James said to his sister. Aimee glared at James, and didn't sit down; she just stood there and stared at him.

"No." She said flatly. She was just as stubborn as her brother and willing to prove it. She turned around to leave, but James called her back. This wasn't the smartest move in the world.

"James stop being the over protective big brother! You love my best friend, and I'm not trying to interfere, despite what you may believe, Sirius is the world to me! I will do what I want, so stop treating me like a child!" Aimee was shaking with anger, and James wasn't giving up.

"No, you don't get it. He's over you. Finally! It took him three years to get over you. Every girl he dated was gone within a month! He doesn't want to get hurt again." James yelled back just as fiercely.

"I won't hurt him again!" She yelled. Then in a quieter tone that James had to lean in to here she said, "I love him." James looked at her dumb struck.

"If you loved him so much then why didn't you tell him where you were?" James questioned, Lily was about to stand up, but Aimee motioned for her to sit down.

"You know I couldn't! I wanted to. Only immediate family could know!" Aimee screamed at him. "You dam well know that. Now leave me alone. I'm going to see him despite what you want." Aimee stormed out of the room. Her face was anger stricken. She walked down the hallway and into Sirius' room where she saw him laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling when she walked in.

"We need to talk." She said quickly in the same angry voice she had been using with her brother minutes before.

"Aimee…" Sirius said looking up at her, she saw hurt in his eyes and immediately softened her tone. "It's not that simple." Sirius said.

"What's not simple Sirius?" She questioned softly. He got off his bed and stood up to take a good look at her. He took in how much she had changed, he took in the differences between this girl, and the girl he fell in love with so long ago.

She seemed so different, but when their eyes locked he knew she was the same girl he fell in love with. She was the same girl who gave him his first kiss, the first girl to like him for more than his looks. He remembered when they would run and hide in the back of the library where no one ever went to snog or even just hang out. James would never think to look there. He hadn't known about their relationship till the day Aimee left.

The look she had in her eyes told him she was hurting just as bad as he was, if not worse. What wasn't simple? Sirius couldn't think of it, so instead just decided to speak.

"I've missed you so much Aim." He said sadly. She stepped up to him, so their bodies where centimeters apart.

"I'm so sorry. You were all I ever thought about while I was there." She said softly into his ear, and then she just looked down at the ground.

Sirius watched her curiously. She looked so sad; he hated to see her like this. So slowly he lifted her chin up so she would look him in the eyes. When he did he saw tears. He gently wiped them away with his thumb and brought his lips down onto hers.

When Aimee realized what Sirius was doing she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. It seemed like they had been kissing for hours, but in reality it was mere seconds. It was five years of missed time.

When they broke apart Sirius whispered in her ear the three words every girl wants to here from a guy when they really mean it, "I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Super long chapter! I 3 it! I loved this idea, and it just came really easily. I hope you all like this chapter, and don't worry, Halo will have fun.. with edwincough cough... So Yeah, I needed a character who loved Sirius, and Halo wasn't going to work. Neither was Jill, and another author did something similar, and i love the story, and they said it was fine, so I used the idea. Um... I'm sorry bout last chapter POVness I was going to write it Lily's then changed it half way through, thats what I do when I'm sick... so I'm sorry... Review... tell me what you think of Aimee... Yeah... ive got to go to bed... so REVEIW!**

** 3 Crazy Lily**


	19. A great Team

_My Heart Belongs To You_

_A Great Team_

That night was ages ago. Since then so much had happened. Christmas had been the typical Potter affair. A light ball, Aimee and Sirius snuck out early getting tired of the stiffness of their parents' friends. Lily had been tired and departed early, as did James, but Lily requested to remain in her room alone. Andromeda had left for a vacation, she had decided to travel Europe for the last week of break with Halo, then Halo would be going back to America, Andromeda did not know what would come of her. Remus was hurt but soon got over it.

There as the bad news, and the not so good news, to good news.

Professor Dumbledore had contacted Edwin and Jillian to inform them that they did have a spot at Hogwarts, and would be sorted into their houses' upon arrival. They would both be going into seventh year. Edwin was in his last year at their school in America, and Jillian was in advanced classes and requested the advance upon registration.

So here the group was, on the train ride to Hogwarts, potentially the last that the group would see in a long time.

"So Remus, how are you holding up?" Jill asked lightly as the train quickly sped through the surroundings. A light snow had begun to fall, and Remus and Jill where in a compartment together. Sirius and Aimee were off somewhere together, Lily and James had left to talk in the Heads' compartment for a couple minutes, and Edwin, and well he was somewhere or other.

"Fine." Remus said flatly. It was clear to everyone that he was depressed, but he wouldn't show it.

"Remus, I'm the last person you should ever lie to, and you know it." Jill said sternly. Remus just continued to stare at the ground like he hadn't heard a word she said. "Look at me Remus." She said when he continued to stare aimlessly at the ground.

"What Jill?" He said without looking up at her. He didn't want to deal with this now. It was all too much.

"You know what Remus. It was years ago forget about it." She said. He finally looked up. It was pale, but the full moon had been two weeks ago, so that wasn't the reason. It was something else, something that only someone who knew him very well would understand. Something not even James or Sirius would understand. It was deep and Jill was the only one who could see it.

"No, I can't, I won't." Remus said stubbornly. Jill stared at him not so sure of herself. Luckily Remus continued. "You started chasing my best friend Jill. What we had wasn't a one night fling and you through it all away." Remus said flatly still looking at the round.

"I'm sorry Remus." She said in a low voice, though it carried.

The door to their compartment flew open.

"Why are you sorry?" James asked giving her cousin an evil glare as he was followed in by Lily, Sirius, and Aimee with all equally confused glares on their faces.

"Don't worry about it guys." Remus spoke up before Jill could say anything. Remus also through her a derisive looks that clearly said to leave it there.

"If you say so," Lily said offhandedly not worrying about it. "Anyway, anything new going on with you all?" She said changing subject.

"Not a thing Evans." Lily looked to the open door, she knew that voice anywhere.

"Leave now." Lily said without turning around. She grabbed Sirius and James, Aimee helped, knowing Lily was dangerous, but Jill stood up.

"Who are you?" She asked standing her ground as Natalie stared her down. Natalie looked her up and down not ever seeing any girl like her before.

"Natalie Keri, and who might I ask do you think you are?" She asked evilly, she looked at her with a look of pure hatred.

"Potter, Jillian Potter." Jill smirked at her and swung her long red hair around, and her eyes showed furry. NO one dare mess with Jillian Potter.

"Jill, these girls giving you trouble?" It was Edwin at the door. To the surprise of everyone he was holding Snape by the collar. "And who may I ask is this fine young gentlemen?" He added acidly.

"Oh, you've met Snivvelly." Sirius said cheerfully.

"Back away Black." Natalie said intently.

"Nah, I don't think he wants to." It was Lily who spoke this time.

"Leave now, Natalie, Snivvelly, don't think I won't take house points." James said threateningly.Natalie gave him a dirty look and turned and walked away.

"We're too good." Lily said with a smirk that could rival James at times. "You know as scary as this sounds, we do make a wonderful team. Who would've thought?" Lily said with a laugh.

"Yeah I know. Two fiery red heads, a Secret Auror girl, three hot heads, and a secretive guy. We are too good." Jill agreed. They all shared a fun laugh.

"Hey! I'm not a secretive guy!" Remus said finally catching on, the rest turned to look at him.

"Remus, de-Nial, is not just a river in Egypt you know." Aimee said smartly. Remus looked at her with an amused expression.

"I'm not in denial." He said finally, staring at the ground.

"If you say so, but that just proves you are." Jill said lightly, but looked at him and everyone knew she could see through the mask.

"Anyway, now that Remus has caught on, I'm hungry." Aimee said. "How much longer till we're back?" She turned and asked her twin.

"Not long," Lily replied. "We should get changed."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I was in Buffalo, and the week preceding was crazy! Yeah, so States... well I sucked majorly, I was sick though, so no one minded n'yway cuz i 'exceeded everyone's wildest dreams' according to my coach, lol.. I've got to go play my flute now, so review... and maybe i'll update tomorrow ;)**

** 3Crazy Lily**


	20. Memory Lane

_My Heart Belongs to You_

_Memory Lane_

"Welcome back." Dumbledore stood and said aloud getting the students' attention after the lovely feast that night. "I have a few start of term announcements that should interest you all." He continued lightly. "First off some of you might remember Aimee Potter, she has decided to come and spend the rest of seventh year with her friends after leaving for a mission that she does not wish to disclose. She is still in Gryffindor and I'm sure some of you might remember her." There was a light applause before he went on. "In addition there are two more Potter students in the seventh year this year. Aimee and James' cousins Edwin and Jillian will be in the seventh year, Gryffindor. They have come from an American school, and Jillian was advanced for her age so she is in seventh year, though is the age of the sixth years.

"I hope you will all make our new comers at home here at Hogwarts. Though now I do believe it is time you all got to bed. Early morning classes tomorrow." Dumbledore gave a light smile and added one last thing. "Will the Potters, yes all four of you," He said with a laugh. "Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black please come up to my office at ten to eleven, I request a word." He said, they all nodded towards them, and decided to go the Head's common room.

"I wonder what Dumbledore wants." James finally said when they entered their common room. Despite the wonder on his mind, he had a bright smile on his face and looked happier than ever.

"Yeah, I know, probably wants to find out why people have switched places this year. It's been crazy!" Sirius said cheerfully.

"James I'm going to run up to you're room for a little bit. I need to think." Remus said and got up to leave. No one stopped him, but Jill's eyes followed him up the stairs.

"Wonder what's up with him." Sirius asked with a concerned tone. He looked like he was thinking very hard, yes it was weird watching him, but it seemed he had finally come to a decision. "I'm going to go talk to him." Sirius stated and got up and walked to James' room.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"Open up Moony, we need to talk." It was Sirius banging on the door. Remus sighed relived and let him in. "Why'd you have the door locked?" Sirius asked when he walked in the room and watched as Remus seal the door shut.

"I'm just in need of some alone time to think." Remus replied staring out the window of James' dormitory. It was lightly snowing outside; the sky was a deep gray that matched Remus' eyes. The ground was covered in about a foot of snow, and it was freezing outside. The lake was frozen over, and the whopping willow had icicles hanging from selective branches at the top that were not moving. It was a nice day outside, and there were some first years outside playing in the snow. He was brought back from his thoughts when he heard Sirius speak.

"Why did you let me in if you wanted to think then?" Sirius asked him with an amused expression upon his face.

"Because you are the only loser I know who would stand at the door talking to me if I didn't let you in." Remus said with a smirk.

"Glad to here it Moony, so care to share what is wrong?" He asked getting serious now.

"Jill." Remus answered in barely a whisper. Sirius gave him a weird look.

Sirius knew the story well, but it had been so long ago.

"Do you like her?" Sirius decided to ask the obvious first. Remus didn't answer instead he said a few little words.

"I don't want to get hurt… again."

"Not the question, answer the question Mooney, do you like her?" Sirius said seriously. He looked at Remus who was staring intently out the window.

"Yeah I do." Remus said simply to the window. Sirius looked at the ground sadly. "But I won't go back to her, not after all she did." Remus said stubbornly.

"It was years ago Moony. Drop it, give her a chance." Sirius said sternly. He was clearly disappointed in his friend.

"You wouldn't understand." Was how Remus replied. Sirius glared at him.

"Want to bet on that?" He asked in a soft but stern voice. Remus finally looked up.

"No Sirius. I don't. I'm sorry." Remus whispered. He didn't continue though.

"Talk to me Remus. You need to." Sirius said sternly.

"Fine," Remus said and took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you remember what happened with Jill and me?" He looked up at Sirius.

"Vaguely," Sirius replied. "Refresh my memory." Remus nodded.

"Well it was back before Aimee left, the last year. You remember it, you two would sneak around at night while James was asleep, she would come to our room, and I'd go to theirs." Remus started, Sirius nodded. "Well, I would sit up and talk with Jill those nights.

"We would send hours talking about stuff. She was so nice and sweet back then. I had a huge crush on her." Well it was Christmas early Christmas morning. Around two in the morning, and you and Aimee had gone to our room while James was sleeping; this was back when he was friends with Edwin if you remember." Sirius nodded while smiling.

"Well that early morning was the best of my life. I had been sitting up late with Jill. We had been getting along so well that winter. She was the first girl I really felt comfortable around. I didn't have to pretend about anything. Well that night we got into a deep conversation about animagis, she asked what I would want to be. I looked her dead in the eye and new I couldn't lie to her.

"I told her I could never be an animagi." Remus paused and took a deep breath. "She was the first person I ever told, of course you guys found out soon after, but anyway, that has nothing to do with the story. Well I looked her deep in the eyes and she leaned in… and… and she kissed me on the lips. Not just a light kiss either, it was passionate, and deep, it sent a shiver down my spine. I knew then, that she was the love of my life." Remus said, a single tear trickling down his cheek.

"We got along great, and then she had to go back to America. She promised to write me everyday. Well as the days went on she slowly stopped writing, and eventually one day she wrote and told me that she had a new boyfriend.

"I was completely heart broken. The love of my life found someone else. I was depressed for ages. I didn't write her after that. I avoided James' house if I knew she was coming, and then James told me she was hounding you, and I got really mad, then I just gave up one day. I figured I could finally face her this year, but I knew when I saw her that she was only trying to annoy you, she didn't care. The way she glared at Halo made me realize it was only me she wanted. I don't want my heart broken again though." Remus said sadly. He was staring out the window again. Sirius got up and walked over to him and put his hands on Remus' shoulders and turned him around.

"If you know she still cares that much, then take the chance." Sirius said, and without another word he left to let Remus think. Before he got out the door he remembered they had a meeting with Dumbledore to attend. "Oh, by the way Remus, it's about time to go see Dumbledore." Sirius said. Remus nodded and followed him out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, quick update! Go Me! lol, okay, hope you like this chapter, I found it oddly easy to write. So I figured out what I am going to do with Edwin, since he just isn't fitting in properly. I was going to use him for one thing, but i foud a better way. Edwin's name comes from my ex who I can be best friends with one hour and hate the next. He's also going out with my friend, and she's going to finid her way into the story soon, cuz that jsut fits, so there's a lil preview... Um lets see... I want some suggestions, I want to know if you guys want another Truth or Dare Game, if you do tell me what you want to see, because after the meeting with Dumbledore, I'm not sure what I want to do, and should Jill and Remus get together? I'm not sure yet... Let me see, is there anything you guys really want to see? I'm going to lay off on James and Lily for a little bit, with big reason, but I'm a little lost on what to write... I hate changing characters consistently, but Andromeda needed to leave during the break for obvious resons, and Halo had to go, she was just too... Idk, perfect. No fun for me, and she wasn't ever going to work with Sirius, that was why Aimee came, Aimee was perfect and the James hating it was pure genius and so perfect, i think she'll stay till I get bored with her, but I don't think I will, and I like Jill a lot too, she is working for me... Do you all agree? Review and let me know, and use the messegin thing if you have any big questions, I'll try to answer!  
3Crazy Lily**


	21. Polyjuice Fun?

_My Heart Belongs to You_

_Polyjuice...fun?_

The group walked up to Professor Dumbledore's office at the time he informed them of. James spoke the password ("Pixie Sticks") and the gargoyles jumped out of the way so that they could get in. They took the revolving stairs up to his office. When they got there they heard Dumbledore's voice say "Enter." And so they did.

"Good evening, Potters, Sirius, Evans, Lupin." Dumbledore said. He had learned long ago not to call Sirius by his last name. It was out of pure respect. Usually he would refer to James and Remus on first name bases, but he thought it easier this way.

"Good evening Professor." They chorused back to the Professor.

"Professor, why did you request our presence?" It was Aimee who asked politely.

"Well I thought that would be obvious Aimee, though I spoke to you during your training, I wanted to welcome you back to the school. In addition I wanted to welcome your cousins to the school, though that has nothing to do with the importance of this meeting." Dumbledore said the twinkle in his eyes disappeared momentarily. "I need to know what happened to Natalie." Lily looked taken aback. James stood his ground and held Lily because she looked pale and ready to faint.

"She's the girl from the train isn't she?" Jill spat lethally. Dumbledore gave her a peculiar look before asking what happened.

"She showed up at our compartment and was looking for trouble, Snape was with her. Edwin grabbed Snape who was hiding behind Natalie, and Jill and Natalie had a death glare match." Lily said before Jill could say anything.

"Looking for trouble you say?" There was a twinkle in the Professor's eyes when he said it. They all nodded. "Well, I suppose we will let it slide this time, but next time I do request that you inform me if she is up to anything suspicious, any of them really. Oh, Sirius, have you heard from your brother lately?" Dumbledore asked lightly.

Aimee could feel Sirius stiffen up next to her. She grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze so he would know she was there for him. "No." Sirius answered in a kind, but stressed voice.

"Okay, thank you, if there is nothing else I believe you should all go to bed, don't want to be up late before term starts do we?" He gave a light laugh and they all walked out the door in silence. When they came to Gryffindor tower they said their good nights and all went to their respective beds, they were all too tired to stay up and do anything.

The next morning they all sat together at breakfast and spoke with a light air to the conversation. Naturally Aimee was the last one down, she was accompanied by Sirius.

"So what's first for today?" She asked brightly, her smile dropped at the sight of her friends' faces.

"Potions, we have it with the Slytherins and the Professor is a perverted weirdo." Lily told Aimee who laughed light, but stopped at the sight of Lily.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to put a smile on and have a little fun with the dear Slytherins." Aimee said with a smirk that rivaled out her brothers. Lily gave her a look of pure amnesia and she just replied with, "What?" Lily just smiled and dropped it.

They walked down to the Dungeons joking about little things. When they got there everyone was already in the room, most went to their regular seats, but many things had changed. Natalie was sitting with Snape, how Lily was friends with her she would never understand. Aimee had taken Natalie's old spot next to Lily. James and Sirius were sitting together as per usual. Remus went to the desk where he used to sit with Peter, but Peter had flunked out of NEWTs Potions class, and Jillian took his seat. Edwin went to the back to sit by himself, but was joined by a young girl.

She had long black hair that had clearly been straitened. She wore some eyeliner, but not as much as Jill had worn the day they met her. She was about Lily's height, and had deep brown eyes. She smiled at Edwin before asking, "May I sit here." He nodded to her and she sat down.

"I'm Kimmy," The girl said to him smiling, "I haven't seen you before, then again; I'm a sixth year, so I really wouldn't know many seventh years, but I'd think I would notice someone like you." She said sweetly looking him deep in the eyes. Edwin unconsciously blinked.

"I'm new, I came from America. The name is Edwin Potter." He said giving her a warm smile.

"You're a Potter?" She asked crudely. He slowly nodded. "I thought James was the only one here." She said and laughed.

"No, there are four of us, my little sister Jill, who is over there," He said pointing to Jill. Kimmy asked a question before he could continue.

"Are you twins?" She asked.

"No, but she is really smart and was in advanced classes at our old school, so she's in all my classes." He said smiling at her happily. "Anyway, you obviously would know who James is." She nodded. "His sister, my cousin, James is also my cousin, but Aimee is his twin, and she just got back from some weird boarding school." He gave a light laugh. "Yeah that's about it."

"Well that's cool." Kimmy said happily. "I was doing so well in Potions that at the end of last term I took an advanced placement test and they put me here." She smiled joyfully.

"Well that's cool." They did a little more talking before Professor Slughorn walked in.

"Ho ho, okay class settle down, settle down. Now I would like to get started now." The plump Professor said getting the classes attention. "Now today we will be brewing the Polyjuice potion, now can anyone tell me what this potion does to the drinker?" Lily, Aimee, Jill, and Kimmy raised their hands. The boys just silently laughed at them all.

"Wow, lot's of cooperation today." Said Slughorn joyously, "Now let's see Potter, Jillian, answer please." The girls all put their hands down and let Jill speak.

"Professor, there are four Potters in this class. I go by Jill, not Jillian." Jill said in a falsely sweet voice. "Now as for the polyjuice potion, after brewing it you turn into the person whose deoxyribonucleic acid they have added to the solution." Jill said, the four girls snickered, and the professor gave her a curious look before asking the question that was written on most peoples' faces.

"What in the name of Merlin is deoxyribonucleic acid?" The professor asked. Jill snickered.

"DNA Professor." Lily couldn't take it any longer she burst out laughing as did Jill, Aimee, and the little girl, Kimmy who was sitting in the back with them.

"Oh then I suppose you would be right." The Professor said. "Well, anyway, since it take nearly a month to brew the potion, I have brought in some premixed to test out, now it will only last through class, but here is the fun, I'm going to pour glasses, call you up one at a time and mix them. They will be six hour potions, and you will have to decifer between who are you're real friends and you're enemies, but you aren't aloud to say your real name, it's been charmed to work that way." Professor Slughorn said joyfully. There was a general grown on annoyance to the idea. "So now, I suggest you all read the chapter on the Poly juice potion. One by one I will call you up and you can put a couple strands of here in to a glass then at the end of the class you will each drink one, but I will put a blinding charm on the room and move you all around so you won't know who it is standing next to you!" The Professor laughed gleefully. "Doesn't this sound fun?" There was a general murmur of no, but no one said it very loudly. "Now let's get on with the fun." He said, they all took out their books, and slowly, one by one they were called up in added them.

At the end of the class Professor Slughorn gave each of them a glass; he had them slowly put it to their lips then said the blinding charm. When no one could see he told them all to drink up. Then he moved many people around before taking off the charm. They each looked at themselves and some screamed.

"Well this is just lovely." Whispered Lily to herself from the body of…

* * *

**A/N: Woo, long chap, quick update... It's all just working lately! I liked this idea a lot... I haven't quite decided who everyone is going to turn into, but I will figure it out... I've decided to do another game of Truth or Dare, so What do you all want to see when I do it? I hope you all liked this, I 3 this idea... I don't know how i came up with it, but it seemed to fit perfectly! Don't you think? Lemme know... REVIEW!**

** 3Crazy Lily**


	22. the switch, truth or dare, and the kiss

_My Heart Belongs to You_

_the switch, truth or dare, and the kiss_

"Well this is just lovely." Whispered Lily to herself from the body of Sirius Black, the one and only.

"Oh, and by the way, no one around the school except your teachers know about this, and you aren't permitted to tell, live in the life of an enemy or friend, and extra points to anyone who can identify who their friends are." Professor Slughorn announced to the class, there was a groan of disappointment from the class, but Professor Slughorn just laughed and said. "Okay, take your seats; now let's start this discussion about the potion."

"Okay let's see, who wants to start us off?" Lily looked around; Lily snickered as a hand went up. It was whomever Aimee was speaking.

"Professor personally, I think this is a brilliant idea. It gives us an idea of what it's like to be someone else." Said 'Aimee', Lily gave a slight laugh; she looked around to see 'Lily' with her hand up. She realized how funny it was to be thinking about how she looked with her hand up.

"I must agree with Aimee this was a brilliant idea." Then it hit the real Lily why these two were so happy. They were guys! _Oh no, I so hope it's not Snape in my body… or Malfoy, or any Slytherine for that matter. _She thought to herself.

Then Lily looked around for her boyfriend. He looked bored and annoyed. _Oh no, this is going to be a disaster._ Lily thought knowing who it was, and sure enough seconds later 'James' spoke.

"Why are we doing this professor, we don't want to be in the body of someone we dislike so much." It was clear to Lily that this was Snape. His tone was icy and cold. His eyes were also cold as dry ice; anyone looking into them would know the instant that it wasn't James. His voice though cold, was calm and steady. It was characteristic of Snape.

"I must agree with Potter, though I would never really do this, this is stupid, if we are in the body of someone we dislike. Though that only happened to some of us." It was Malfoy who spoke, but the flirtation in his voice made it clear that it was Natalie.

Everyone ranted and raved. Lily figured out that Sirius was in Aimee's body, Aimee was in Remus', Edwin in Kimmy's, Remus in Snapes', but the one person she couldn't identify was James, she also wasn't sure on Malfoy or Bella, and some other people in the class a couple other people in the class she wasn't too keen on knowing.

The bell rang and Lily quickly gathered 'his' stuff and walked out.

She was glad that she was still a Gryffindor it would be weird sitting with anyone else. She sat down in their usual spot and was soon joined by herself, as weird as that was, Edwin, Kimmy, and Remus. Jill and James were sitting rather close at the other end, she wasn't sure who Jill was, but had the odd feeling it was Narisca.

"Well that was a pretty fun day." Aimee said later that night when the potion wore off.

"Yeah that's what you think! You had my body! I was stuck as Snape for the day." They all burst out laughing at Remus' words.

"Yeah that must've sucked, having to pretend to be a Slytherine all day. I couldn't dream of anything worse." It was James who spoke, though he had neglected to reveal who he was claiming he would die, though he didn't say from what.

"I beg to differ! I don't know how you last Sirius; those girls are more annoying than an angry mob of… I don't know what!" Lily said angrily, but there was laughter in her eyes.

"Aimee you have a nice body by the way." Sirius winked at her. She blushed crimson and hit him.

"What did you say?" James advanced on his best friend.

"Relax James," It was Lily who spoke. "Sirius was in Aimee's body, what more could he do? And speaking of that, whose body were you in?" Lily raised an eyebrow James stared at the ground before throwing up his arms.

"I give up! I forfeit! I was you Lily! Sheesh!" Sirius started laughing as did everyone else.

"And you gave me a hard time; I hope Lily rings your neck for that much, just like you were ready to do." Sirius said still laughing. James glared at him.

"You were feeling me up weren't you?" Lily spat, she had an air of control to her, she wasn't someone any guy was ready to deal with, and James' guilty expression wasn't helping very much. Lily smirked at him, "Well Aimee, you're boyfriend is bigger than mine." Lily winked at Aimee and Sirius started laughing so hard he began to choke.

Remus sat there with an amused expression while eating chocolate chips. Jill was sitting next to him, it was an awkward silence between them, but to Remus it was some how comfortable.

Jill leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You better give me some chocolate chips." She said in a slightly seductive voice. Remus turned to look at her.

She had a light smile on her face. He loved how her hair was a deep red, not a bright red like Lily's, but dark, slightly evil. She had stopped wearing make up, and he believed she looked a lot prettier with out it.

A strand of her hair fell into her face and he slowly brushed it away and met her gray eyes. They weren't stormy as they had been when they saw each other over break, but they were soft, like clay being made into pottery.

They kept eye contact, and slowly he turned to her and grabbed her hand and held it tightly. He took his other hand and gently put it on her cheek.

Jill didn't know how to react, she just didn't break eye contact at all, and they slowly leaned in.

"Hey! Remus! C'mon lets go play some Quidditch!" Sirius yelled over, and then hushed when he saw the nasty look on Remus' face as Remus and Jill broke eye contact and released hands.

"You bloody idiots! It's too cold outside!" Remus yelled annoyed at it all.

"Yeah, let's go play a game or something." Lily said with a knowing smirk at Remus. "Head's common Room, Truth or dare?" Lily asked everyone nodded. "Okay, you guys go, I'm going to go with Remus and we'll go get some food, the rest of you conjure some sleeping bags and stuff, tell Edwin to come as well if he pleases, and he can bring that girl he is sitting with if he wants." Lily said lightly and walked out of the common room with Remus at her side.

"Why did he have to do that?" Remus asked as they walked along the hall. Lily didn't need to ask what he was talking about, she already had an idea.

"I would never have thought of you to like Jill." Remus turned and looked at her.

"James hasn't told you, has he?"

"Told me what?" Lily asked confused.

"She was my first love." Remus said sadly.

"Really?" Lily asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, she knew about my problem before James or Sirius, and she was my first kiss. She had to move back to America and she stopped writing to me, then finally she said she had a new boyfriend. I stopped writing to her, and tried to forget about her.

"It was working until I saw her again, and then the same old feelings came back. I vowed not to take her back… Then I spoke to Sirius." Lily giggled, and received a curious look from Remus. "You went to Sirius for advice?" Remus nodded. "That wasn't that smart. Honestly Remus." Lily said.

"Actually, believe it or not he's pretty good with that stuff. He told me he went through it with Aimee and that if I really cared about her to forget about it and just go for it with her." Lily smiled, and nodded.

"It's scary that that would be the same advice I was going to give you." Lily said happily.

"So I should take it right?" Lily nodded. "Okay, then help." Lily nodded.

"Way ahead of you Reme, duh, why else would I suggest truth or dare?" Remus laughed.

"You are way too good at this! Sheesh! What would I do without friends like you?" Remus asked nicely.

"Well you would probably go out with Natalie still, and she'd be secretly planning your demise." Lily said joyfully.

"Thanks for the support Lily, and we're here." Remus said.

They grabbed food from the kitchen and walked back up to the Head's dorm.

"Okay we're back, so truth or dare, so let's play." Lily said. "Okay, but who are you?" She asked pointing to the girl sitting next to Edwin.

"The name is Kimmy, and you would be Lily I suppose?" Lily nodded. "It's nice to meet you." Kimmy said.

"It's nice to meet you too. Now on to truth or dare, I get to start, Edwin, truth or dare?" Lily asked evilly.

"Truth." He said sternly.

"Do you like Kimmy?" Kimmy turned crimson and Edwin just smiled his classic smile.

"Yes, yes I do." If it were possible Kimmy turned a deeper crimson. Edwin just smiled at her reaction. "So then let's see, Sirius, truth or dare?" Edwin asked.

"Dare, I'm not afraid of anything!" Sirius said joyfully.

"I dare you to make out with Kimmy." Edwin smirked. Kimmy stood there with a perplexed look on her face. Edwin smirked and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, he's nothing big, and I like you anyway." He gave her a wink and they saw her physically relax.

Sirius got up and walked over to Kimmy, he sat down next to her and brought her into a light kiss, they stayed like this for about two minutes before Sirius broke it off.

"Okay, my turn." Sirius said happily, Kimmy looked a little taken aback by the boy, but shook it off. "Aimee, which would you like, to tell the truth, or to do a dare?" Sirius asked lightly from his girlfriend, she gave him a hard stare before saying firmly, "Dare." Sirius smirked.

"I love a feisty girl, now to find a dare. Let me think here, what would faze you?" Sirius looked like he was thinking deeply for a second before he finally seemed to come to a decision. "I dare you to kiss me, right here right now." Sirius said. Aimee's face became horror stricken. James looked like he was about to lunge at his best friend, but was stopped by Lily jumping on his lap and kissing him passionately. Aimee took this as a cue to kiss Sirius, while James was distracted. She made it quick, just in case James looked up.

"Okay Lil, you can get off him now." Aimee said. Lily smirked and spoke quietly into her ear.

"You owe me." Aimee nodded and went on with the game. "Jill, truth or dare?" Aimee said sweetly. Oh was Sirius going to get what was coming to him.

"Truth." Aimee frowned.

"I thought you had more guts than that Jill, well if you insist. Is it true that you are still in love with Remus?" Jill turned as Crimson as her hair. She need not answer after this, but they made it very clear they wanted an answer.

"Yes." She said quietly. Remus smiled, and Lily winked at him. He gave her a confused look, so she shook her head to tell him to shake it off.

"Okay, Lily truth or dare?" Lily sighed.

"Dare I believe." Lily said.

"Okay, I dare you to make out with Edwin." Oh how revenge was sweet, and well Jill wanted revenge. She saw her cousin's face.

Lily felt James get nervous next to her; she looked over at him and saw a sour look on his face. She wasn't sure if she should do this, she knew James was going to get jealous about it. She didn't know if she was ready to risk that. James was her life she loved him for all it was worth.

"I won't do it." Lily said flatly. Jill raised her eyebrows and Lily said "Give me a consequence." Jill grinned. This could still be good.

"Make out with Aimee." Lily and Aimee smirked, this would be good, but revenge would be so much better.

Lily didn't hear nor feel James relax, but she knew he had. She walked over and sat next to Aimee and they kissed. James and Sirius where… Well in heaven. Their girlfriends kissing, it was too good to be true for them.

They broke apart all too soon for the guys and laughed at Jill's face.

"We've been friends for seven years, what did you expect?" Lily said. "Anyway, Remus, truth or dare?" Lily said smiling and nodded.

"Dare." Remus said lightly.

Lily smirked, Remus was so going to owe her. "Go up to my room with Jill." Lily said. Remus nodded and grabbed Jill's hand and led her to Lily's room. "Well, they could be a while… better not do anything stupid in my room either." Lily said with a grin.

"You don't have to worry, it's Remus." James said. "Though you do have to worry about me." He said and kissed her on the lips.

Aimee and Sirius went to a corner and sat talking as Kimmy and Edwin went to another to 'talk', which they did do a lot of.

"You two planned that didn't you?" Jill asked when Remus had closed the door.

"Why wouldn't we?" Remus asked with a sloppy grin.

"Because it isn't nice." She said staring him deep in the eyes. He took a step closer to her.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." She took a step backwards.

"Sure?" He took a couple steps towards her; she backed up till she was against the wall. He took the last step and was pressed against her. Her voice got caught in her throat. He leaned and whispered, "I didn't think so." Into her ear before leaning down and putting a light kiss on her lips.

They broke apart and looked each other deep in the eyes as if searching for something, what ever it was they must've found because he gave her one more passionate kiss, before settling on the bed to talk.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the chap, cant say much, helpin my bro and friends w/ somethin... so review, if u hav questions i'll respond...  
3Crazy Lily**

**PS REVIEW!**


	23. Author's note

_Author's note:_

_Okay, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, and I can't really say I have a good excuse, just some writers block. I hope to update sometime this week-end, but usually i write depending on how I feel and like take into account things that might've happend in my life the only problem is everyone is so happy now... No girls falling for a guy who is just a friend... Anyway, if anyone has any ideas they would be greatly appreciated, so review, I'm not going to replace this chapter because anyone who does review won't be able to review agian, which would totally suck! So yeah..._

_Happy Holidays to everyone as well_

_ 3Crazy Lily_


	24. A Dream

_My Heart Belongs to You_

_A dream_

It was all going according to plan in her mind. Yeah so what if Sirius had found his old love. Not her problem, after all it was not like she ever really liked him. She just wanted him for a good lay, after all the rumors she heard.

Now she knew she was wrong. Lucious still won. Though she couldn't have Lucious, and had to settle for Snape. Not that she minded really. Anything was better than nothing.

Though it was getting harder now, sure she had given up the double agent business, but Voldemort needed her back in. This was going to prove more difficult. She had to voice her concern to someone. She was going to now, she had to, and Cissy would be that person.

"Cissy, I'm not sure if I can do this. Lily isn't stupid she doesn't trust me at all." Natalie told Narcisca Black, she knew Cissy would be easier than her sister Bellatrix, so she had to try.

"Then tell the dark lord." Cissy replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"You know I can't, no one turns down the dark lord." The young girl shot back. She knew she shouldn't argue with Narcisca, but she had to make the blonde understand.

"Now isn't the time. He's calling." Narcisca said as she felt her arm burn. Natalie did as well and they stepped into the fire and flued to the Malfoy Manor.

From there they apperated to their master and formed their circle around him.

"I'm glad to see you've all arrived, even those of you coming from Hogwarts." Lord Voldemort smiled at the thought. "Now down to business, Black is your blood traitor brother and his friends being torn apart." Regulus took an interest in his shoes at this point and spoke quietly.

"No master, they grew stronger. Potter's sister has come back." Regulus said finally meeting his master's gaze.

"Where was she?" The Dark Lord questioned with an accusing eye on the boy.

"I'm not sure, but I know she is back with my blood traitor brother." Regulus said. He held the air of someone who didn't posses a lot of power, and that was the common knowledge, though he, like his brother, had a lot of secrets to hold on to.

"Very well then, Wormtail, what have you got for me?" The Dark Lord questioned the rat looking Maurader.

"I just keep telling them I'm visiting my sick mother." Wormtail replied looking up at his master with fear etched into his eyes.

"Wormtail, your mother is dead." The Dark Lord said with a hollow laugh, as his loyal Death Eaters followed. "Silence." The Dark Lord yelled seconds later. "Do they know we're after Potter and his mudblood lover?" The Dark Lord asked.

Lily cried out loud as James shook her awake. She heard his distant voice asking if she was okay.

"I'm fine James, just had a… I had a bad dream." Lily decided James looked her in they eyes.

"Don't like to me Lily." James said sternly wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly to him. "Tell me what happened.

"Well I heard… I heard Natalie… She was talking to one of Sirius' cousins… I think it was Narcisca or something… Well Yeah, apparently Voldemort… Voldemort wants her to be… become friends with us again… Then…" She had tears in her eyes and James just kept whispering to her that it was all right and to go on. "Well yeah he wants… he wants us dead and… and… Peter was helping." She said quietly trying her best not to break down. She looked at James face he had a faint smile.

"It's okay Lily, don't worry about it. It was just a nightmare. He can't get us here. It was just a nightmare." He said. Lily was beginning to think he was just saying this to convince her, but hen he added. "After all, Peter isn't going to their side. Don't worry about it. It's all going to be okay." James told her comfortingly. "C'mon, we should get some sleep. It's Saturday." James spoke softly.

"Stay with me James?" She said quietly and he wrapped his arms tight around her and said in a gentle voice. "I'm not going anywhere, and I never will." Lily smiled to herself and gave him a light kiss before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the wicked long wait... I'm so incredibly sorry... I've just been so buissy and had a writers block, and I finally got my ipod nano 2day so the music inspired me :) Okay n'yway... Yeah this chapter was random, but its kinda important... I hope... So please Review... I'll try to update again tomorrow on christmas day(Merry Christmas/Happy Chanaka(i spelled that wrong... sry im not good at it:P)) n'yway... Yeah I'll do my best... So Please I want some reviews to inspire me:)**

** 3Crazy Lily**


	25. Poem

My Heart Belongs to You

_My Poem_

"Sirius wake up." Aimee said gently while shaking the boy. It was around six in the morning, on a Saturday, needless to say, Sirius wasn't budging. "Sirius please wake up, I have a surprise for you." Aimee said, she didn't get much of a reply.

"That's okay Mrs. Potter, I'll get up in a little bit, I'm too tired to eat." He mumbled in his sleep. Aimee couldn't help but laugh. Sirius and not eating did not belong in one sentence.

"Sirius I know you love my mom, but my mom wouldn't do this." Aimee said as she leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. His eyes fluttered open.

"I'm glad you're mum doesn't do that." Sirius said as he pulled her onto his bed and shut the curtains. He pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"You were awake weren't you?" Aimee asked breaking away. Sirius smirked in reply. "Well as much as I'd love to do this now. I don't think your room mates would like it, and I'm sure your best mate wouldn't." Aimee said sternly, Sirius frowned.

"What you think I don't know away around that?" Sirius asked quietly. He whispered a spell and pulled her in close…

Down to Head's Dorm

Lily woke up early that morning to find James had left her already, she sighed heavily and got up and walked to the bathroom. She went to grab her shampoo and conditioner before realizing there was a note in James' hand writing on the counter. She picked it up and read it to herself:

_Lily, I wrote this back before we began going out. I had always intended on you accidentally finding it, but I lost it. I found it the other night when I was helping Sirius look for something in his dorm (It's a mess!). I hope you like it…_

_It's the little arguments,_

_The love we share,_

_The passion in your eyes,_

_As I smile in spite of myself_

_This is what you bring me to do_

_You pick a fight_

_Just to say sorry_

_Our arguments are like a show_

_A mask we wear_

_I'm not sure how to think_

_Or what to say_

_All I seem to know _

_Is that you put a smile on my face_

_And I see that same smile brought across your lips_

_As our arguments end_

_And we go back to being friends_

_As I long to have you in my arms_

_I'll hold you so softly _

_Yet so tight_

_Your touch sends shivers _

_Down my spine_

_You want the truth_

_And won't settle for it_

_You know I would tell you_

_If I only could_

_But sometimes I just don't know_

_The only thing I do know is my love for you._

_Now you keep me warm at night_

_Keep me close at hand_

_Trust me with your deepest hopes_

_And your darkest dreams_

_You're everything I've ever imagined_

_And so much more,_

_I love you more than life itself._

_I wrote the last part now; I guess there just aren't words to explain how I feel for you. I'm out for the day. I had to head into Hogsmead for various reasons, but don't worry, I'll be back by dinner. _

_I love you,_

_James_

Lily smiled; it had to be the sweetest thing she had ever read. She never knew James was a poet. I guess she learned something new about him everyday. She knew that second that she could never live without James.

* * *

A/N: Here seemed like a good place to take a break until I can really write this again... I've got tons of ideas, but none that can be used here, but I promise next month I'll update sometime or somehting... I liked thie chapter... actually I just liked the poem, and yes I wrote it, and it was really about one of my friends... but it worked there... and I wanted to use something... please don't kill me for taking a break, i'm going to post an 'M' rated story soon called Untold Story, I need something new in the Lily James love fiasco, and here, well I need to figure out where I am going with it, and with swimming and school, I really can't be bothered, I've got Midterms and my English Regents this month.. so Please Don't kill me! I promise to continue!

I'll always be back!

3CrazyLily


End file.
